La chica del pañuelo verde
by Eishel
Summary: Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, que junto con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott está dispuesto a todo. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger.
1. Uno

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos ;) .

**Summary: **_Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, con matrícula de honor en mojar las bragas de la población femenina. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger_**.**

* * *

**La chica del pañuelo verde  
**

**Capítulo uno:**

End of summer_._

_"Cuando algo va mal… siempre puede empeorar"_

_._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Dicen que el amor de verano es fugaz, pero a veces, lo que comienza como una aventura puede terminar en algo serio. Un simple viaje a la playa es todo lo que se necesita para despejar nuestras mentes, abrirnos el corazón y escribir un nuevo fin para una vieja historia. Están aquellos que se queman con el calor, sólo quieren olvidar y empezar de cero. Mientras que hay otros que quieren que cada instante dure eternamente._

_Aunque estamos de acuerdo en una cosa, el bronceado desaparece, los fuegos artificiales se apagan y todos acabamos hartos de la arena en los zapatos… Pero el final del verano es el inicio de una nueva temporada._

_Una nueva temporada para renacer y volver a empezar, para algunos es la oportunidad de volver a pasar página y para otros es la sorpresa de ver algo florecer._

_Tenemos el lujo de poder diseñar nuestras propias vidas._

___**La chica del pañuelo verde.**__**  
**_

___**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Suspiró. Ya había acabado.

Hizo clic en la _X_ de la esquina superior derecha, acto seguido, apareció en el centro de la pantalla una ventana rectangular y volvió hacer clic pero esta vez en _guardar_, el documento que acababa de escribir se cerró y apareció frente a ella su fondo pantalla. Hermione miró la imagen durante unos segundos perdida en sus pensamientos.

Ron tenía una enorme sonrisa de chocolate y con su mano derecha, en la que tenía un helado de cucurucho del mismo sabor que el de sus labios, restregaba la bola sobre la cara de la morena. Ésta aparecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados riendo e intentaba apartar la mano del pelirrojo con las suyas.

Parecía que hacía años de aquella foto, pero en realidad, no hacía más de dos semanas. Hermione sonrió con cariño al recordar los momentos que había vivido con Ron ese último mes, pero solo _eso_, no había ningún sentimiento oculto de ningún tipo, ni nostalgia, ni dolor, ni amor, ni _nada_, solo _cariño_, como el que se le tiene a un buen amigo. La morena bufó. Si hubieran seguido siendo _solo_ amigos, ahora no tendrían una relación tan incómoda.

Tras la caída de Voldemort, Ron y Hermione decidieron no dar otro paso en su relación. Ninguno se arrepentía del beso que compartieron durante la batalla, pero ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fue por _necesidad_. Estaban en guerra, no sabían si saldrían vivos de ella, y necesitaban decirse de algún modo que se querían, y ahí es donde entra la escena del beso. Por lo que siguieron con su perfecta relación de amistad junto con Harry, el trio de oro. Después de diez años, sin que nadie lo planease comparten un beso en una salida y se enredan. Acababan de comenzar sus vacaciones, por lo que dos días después de aquello, ambos se fugaron sin avisar a nadie a un pequeño pueblo del sur de España del mundo _muggle_.

Pero no todo fue como esperaron. Hermione y Ron disfrutaron de su tiempo juntos, por lo menos, de todos aquellos momentos en los que no se tiraban los trastos a la cabeza. No eran compatibles. La morena no soportaba su constante comportamiento infantil con su falta de razonamiento y lógica, que le hacía pensar en ocasiones que estaba veraneando con un niño de cuatro años, en vez de lo que realmente era, una _escapada romántica_. Y al pelirrojo no le gustaba lo metomentodo y marimandona que era, aunque él sabía que ella en Hogwarts ya era así, tras pasar casi un mes 24 horas juntos, llegó a molestarle _demasiado_ su comportamiento. En conclusión, sus caracteres chocaban, por lo que todo acabó en desastre. Un _amor de verano_, una simple _aventura_ que no acabó bien.

Hermione cerró con un golpe seco su portátil y disfrutó de la puesta de sol. Hundió sus manos y pies en la cálida arena y se relajó escuchando las olas del mar al romperse en la orilla. Le encantaba aquel lugar. Lástima que fuera el último día que pasaría allí. No habría cosa que quisiera más Hermione en ese momento que quedarse en esa postura eternamente, pero tenía que volver a la realidad. Agarró todas sus cosas, y mirando por última vez al mar, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de hotel en la que le esperaba Ron.

Hermione ingresó en la habitación y vio a Ron terminando de hacer su maleta. Éste levanto la cabeza y sus miradas se quedaron la una en la otra por lo que parecieron horas, hecho que puso nervioso al pelirrojo que se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-Estoy acabando. Dame diez minutos.

Hermione simplemente asintió. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Ninguno estaba cómodo en presencia del otro.

-Te esperaré en recepción.

Ron vio a la chica dirigirse a la salida, y habló antes de que saliera.

-¿Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer?.

La morena no había querido decirle a dónde o qué iba hacer, y eso lo inquietó un poco. Hacía dos días que dejaron las cosas claras, y desde entonces, existía una fuerza superior a ellos entre los dos que les impedía que fueran de nuevo los mejores amigos.

-Sí.

-Vale. – Carraspeó el chico tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Estoy abajo.

* * *

Hermione cliqueó en _Ir a bandeja de_ _entrada_, para comprobar su correo. Tenía e-mails de Harry, Luna y Ginny. Los tres preguntándole donde se había metido, los dos primeros parecían preocupados, la pelirroja tenía instintos asesinos con su mensaje escrito con _amor, _como se despedía al final de éste _._Se dispuso a responder a cada uno de ellos diciéndoles que se encontraba bien, que sentía mucho haberlos preocupado, que ya estaba en su apartamento, y que el lunes cuando se vieran en el Ministerios les contaría todo.

No pasaron ni dos horas cuando su teléfono sonó.

-¿Sí?.

-Yo tenía una amiga llamada _Hermione Granger_. – Rugió una voz femenina desde la otra línea.

-Hola Ginny.

-_Hola Ginny_. – Dijo imitando el timbre de voz de Hermione. - ¿Eso es lo único que piensas decir?.

-Sigues teniendo una amiga llamada Hermione Granger.

La pelirroja bufó, provocando que la morena rodara los ojos.

-¿_Dónde_ has estado?. ¿_Con quién_ has estado?. ¿_Por qué_ no has avisado?. ¡Explícate!. ¡Nos has tenido muy preocupados Hermione!. – Vociferó Ginny.

Hermione tuvo que apartarse el auricular de la oreja por miedo a quedarse sorda. Tener a una de tus mejores amigas, hermana de tu _ex–aventura_ gritándote no era como ella quería pasar sus últimos días de descanso antes de retomar el trabajo. Esto empezaba a parecerle un culebrón.

-Por saber de ti. Me he rebajado a hablar con Harry. ¡Y él tampoco sabía nada!. –Sentenció la chica.

Hermione se sintió peor de lo que ya lo hacía. Si su amiga había tenido que hablar con Harry, significaba que había estado _muy _preocupada. Ellos tuvieron una relación de más de cinco años, pero todo acabó de malas maneras, y Ginny se juró jamás volverle hablar.

- ¿¡Me estás escuchando!.

-Como si fuera _posible_ no hacerlo.

-¡Pues habla!.

-Te lo contaré todo. Sabes que lo haré. Pero, _por favor_. Espera al lunes, y lo hacemos en persona. Estoy agotada.

La pelirroja pareció barajar su respuesta por unos segundos antes de responder.

-Contéstame solo a una pregunta.

Hermione se dio por vencida.

-Está bien.

-¿Estuviste con mi hermano?.

-Sí.

Silenció. Eso fue lo que se escuchaba tras la afirmación de la morena. Hermione quiso terminar la conversación antes de que la cosa empeorara. Presentía que si no lo hacía iba a terminar discutiendo con su amiga.

-Nos vemos el lunes Ginny. Adiós.

* * *

Lunes. Ya era _lunes_. Y Hermione llegaba _tarde_. Algo no muy propio de la siempre_ responsable con el trabajo _Hermione Granger. La morena entró con paso acelerado en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio, Departamento en el que trabajaba. Y se dirigió directamente a su despacho dándole un breve saludo a su secretaria.

Nada más ingresar en la habitación, lo primero que vio fue su rostro en el espejo que tenía frente a la puerta, justo en la pared encima de su escritorio. Suspiró.

-Gracias humedad. Siempre quise parecerme al _Rey León_. – Dijo mirando los cristales empañados.

Se dirigió a su cómoda silla de trabajo, y esparció sobre su escritorio los documentos que tenía que revisar.

_Bien. Empecemos_. Pensó.

Pero no lo hizo.

Hermione levantó la cabeza sobresaltada cuando escuchó que su puerta se abría con un golpe seco. Se quedó mirando a Ginny, que cerrando con un poco más de cuidado la puerta, ingresó en su despecho y dejó caer una revista sobre su escritorio.

_Oh no._ Pensó en respuesta a su pensamiento anterior.

-¿Puedes explicarme lo que pone _ahí_?. – Preguntó mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas frente a la morena.

-Hola Ginny. ¿Cómo estás?. Yo muy bien. Gracias por preguntar. – Hermione acabó de hablar con una espléndida falsa sonrisa.

La pelirroja la miró con exasperación.

-¿Y bien?.

Hermione suspiró.

-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?. – Preguntó mientras ojeaba la revista que había traído la ex-Gryffindor.

-Trabajar día a día es la opción fácil. A mí me gustan los retos.

La morena sonrió negando con la cabeza. Ginny nunca cambiaria.

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber _Reina Cotilla_?.

-Yo no soy _cotilla_. Solo me gusta estar informada. – Respondió con un mohín.

-Perdón por la _insinuación_. –Ironizó.

Ginny se inclinó sobre la mesa y pasó algunas páginas hasta llegar a la que quería, luego señaló la de la derecha.

-Podrías empezar por ahí. – Hermione se quedó mirando lo escrito en la página señalada. - ¡Entiéndeme!. Me tienes confusa. – La acusó. – Desapareces un mes. No avisas a nadie de tu paradero. Vuelves, y me dices que has estado con mi hermano. He estado asimilando estos días el que tú seas mi _cuñada_, porque que quieres que te diga Hermione, _nadie_ esperaba que acabarais juntos, al menos no desde que estuviste saliendo por dos años con aquel chico, ¿cómo se llamaba?, bueno da igual. – La morena alzó una ceja. – Ésta mañana antes de venir al Ministerio, paso a comprar la revista _muggle_ en la que trabajas y me encuentro _eso._ – Volvió a señalar la página.- ¿Es un _amor de verano_ lo que tuviste con mi hermano o has visto _algo florecer_ junto a él?.

Hermione miró la columna que ella misma había escrito durante la tarde del último día de sus vacaciones en España. Aún recordaba la sensación de arena entres sus dedos.

La morena tenía su vida dividida entre el mundo mágico y el mundo _muggle_. Trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio y vivía en el mundo mágico, pero también pasaba muchos días entre _muggles _y trabajaba escribiendo en una revista _muggle _sobre _relaciones sentimentales_. Un tema muy extenso y complejo sobre el que ella no tenía mucha experiencia, ya que solo había tenido una relación de dos años y una _aventura_ recientemente, pero siempre que escribía _algo_ era referido a lo que ella estaba viviendo o alguna de sus amigas en ese momento. Fue algo _espontáneo_. Le dieron la oportunidad, y sin pensárselo mucho la tomó. Era una forma de mantenerse unida al mundo _muggle_, una excusa más para poder visitarlo más seguido. Era lo que tenía ser hija de _muggles_ y ser criada entre dos mundos, tenía un pedacito de cada uno en su corazón, y no quería cortar ningún lazo.

Hermione escribía en la revista bajo un seudónimo _La chica del pañuelo verde_, ¿por qué ese nombre?, realmente no tiene ninguna explicación, simplemente necesitaba uno, y ese fue el elegido entre una lista por las chicas y ella. Ginny y Luna eran las únicas que sabían sobre este trabajo, ni si quiere les contó a sus padres.

-Lo que tuve con tu hermano fue un _amor de verano_.

-El más breve de la historia. – añadió Ginny.

Hermione hizo una mueca y se dispuso a contarle lo ocurrido durante ese mes, y lo incomoda que su relación era en la actualidad. Ginny la estuvo escuchando durante una hora sin interrumpir, y justo cuando acabó de hablar, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Señorita Weasley, su jefe lleva buscándola desde hace rato. – Dijo una mujer mayor con mirada preocupada.

Ginny bufó.

– _Inoportuno_. – masculló frunciendo el ceño.

-Enseguida irá. Gracias Magda. – Sonrió Hermione en su dirección.

-Lo juro. Este tío vivirá por y para tocar los cojones de por vida. – Sentenció la pelirroja mientras se alisaba la falda que llevaba puesta. – Por cierto. Tengo noticias jugosas para ti. Agárrate a donde puedas.

Hermione no dudó de las palabras de su amiga, y se agarró con determinación a su escritorio.

-Dispara. – Siseó mirándola seriamente.

-Nuestra Luna está saliendo con _Theodore Nott_.

Primer cañonazo. Muerta en el acto.

-¿Y..? . – Siempre había un_ 'Y'_.

-Hoy empieza a trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios, Draco Malfoy.

El segundo cañonazo la remató.

* * *

Luna trabajaba con su padre en _El Quisquilloso,_ y todos los días que podía, se acercaba hasta el Ministerio para comer con Ginny y Hermione. Y éste lunes, fue uno de ellos. La rubia estaba ansiosa por saber dónde se había metido la morena, y ésta no tardo en contarle todo lo ocurrido con Ron. Luna se entristeció mucho al saber que todo acabó mal, pero la animó a seguir buscando a su chico, así como ella lo había hecho. La rubia afirmó ser muy feliz junto a _Theo_, como ella lo llamaba.

Hermione aun no podía creer que esos dos anduvieran juntos. Se le hacía demasiado extraño. Pero su amiga irradiaba felicidad al hablar de él, por lo que la morena pronto acepto que si ellos se querían, era lo _correcto_. Luna les contó cómo se habían conocido. Por lo visto, ambos frecuentaban la misma cafetería algunas mañanas antes de ir al trabajo. Un día, ésta estaba abarrotada, por lo que nuestra _extrovertida_ amiga, que ya se había fijado que el ex-Slytherin iba mucho por allí, al verlo sentado solo en una mesa para dos, se acercó a él y le preguntó si podía acompañarlo, éste se sorprendió porque ella le hablara, pero no se negó, y desde entonces no se han separado. Luna decía que fue amor tras la _primera conversación_.

Estaban terminando de comer, cuando apareció por la puerta _Theo_. A la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos y se dirigió dando saltitos hacia el chico que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Hermione se frotó la frente mientras observaba como se hacían ojitos el uno al otro. Eso demostraba que siempre había alguien reservado para cada persona. Sin importar lo rara que pudiese ser la persona en cuestión. Una lástima que ella no pudiera encontrar a ese _alguien_.

-Me voy a casa a ponerme de mal humor. – Comunicó como despedida la morena.

Ginny y ella solo trabajaban de mañana en el Ministerio, muy rara vez el día completo, por lo que tras comer podía irse a su casa. Y eso es lo que planeaba Hermione. Irse a casa y hundirse en su mullido sofá a comer helado mientras veía una comedia romántica. Algo muy _muggle_.

-Oye, ¿cancelo mi cita de esta noche y nos juntamos tú y yo?.

-Ginny. No voy a suicidarme. Solo romperé algunos platos y me acostaré. - Bromeó la morena.

Pero la pelirroja no sonrió como ella esperaba.

-Ginny. Ve, y diviértete por las dos. – Dijo Hermione mientras recogía sus cosas.

-¿Segura?. – Preguntó.

-Segura.

Hermione se despidió de Luna y Nott, felicitándoles por su reciente romance, y abandonó la cafetería.

Pocos minutos después, la morena iba caminando distraídamente por la avenida cercana a su apartamento, cuando lo vio.

Un Marlboro en su boca, las gafas de sol cubriéndole los ojos. Tenía aire de duro, aunque no lo necesitaba. Sonreía en su dirección. Una sonrisa preciosa, a pesar de que no sean muchos los que han tenido la suerte de poder apreciarla.

Ella lo miró embelesada. ¿Aquel hombre de porte atractivo y seguro, era el mismo chico que conoció años atrás?. Hermione no podía creerlo. Lo escaneó sin ningún pudor. Su pelo rubio platino estaba peinado hacia atrás como lo había llevado durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, sus rasgos eran masculinos y marcados, y su tez pálida resplandecía por el color de su gabardina negra. Hermione nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero siempre había sentido debilidad por los hombres vestidos de negro.

En el justo momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron – literalmente, porque el chico no se había quitado las gafas - el cigarrillo, ya consumido, cayó al suelo, empujado por un movimiento preciso y elegante de sus dedos.

_Presumido_. Pensó.

Él no dejó de mirarla. Hermione se sintió de pronto nerviosa, y rápidamente apartó sus ojos. Aunque no le viera los ojos, podía sentir la fuerza de la mirada del ojigris sobre ella. Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza en su dirección como saludo, Hermione retomó su camino con paso tembloroso.

-No piensas hablarle a un viejo _amigo_.- Habló una voz que conocía muy bien, aunque más _atrayente_ de lo que recordaba.

Ella se volvió hacia él sorprendida. Draco Malfoy se acercaba a Hermione con paso decidido.

-No sabía que así lo querías.- Respondió Hermione cuando se recuperó de la impresión.

-Granger, siempre tan _complaciente_.- Dijo burlón, mientras se retiraba las gafas.

Hermione tuvo que tragar en seco al mirar directamente a sus ojos metálicos.

_Es Malfoy. ¡Por Merlín!. _Se abofeteó mentalmente._ ¡Compórtate!. _Se recriminó.

-Creía que entre tú y yo no había ningún tipo de lazo. No vi necesario acercarme a entablar una conversación. –Dijo mordaz.

-_Entiendo_. – Sonrió arrogante.

Hermione sabía leer entre líneas. Malfoy no era tonto, sabía muy bien lo que decía. El rubio había notado perfectamente desde que sus miradas se cruzaron que ella había quedado impresionada al verlo, y que además, se había puesto nerviosa. La morena apretó los puños junto a su cadera.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan _pedante?_.

El aludido alzo las cejas de forma arrogante como lo había visto hacer años atrás, y si vacilar, cortó la poco distancia que lo separaba de la chica. Hermione mordió su labio inferior.

_¡Aléjate de él!. _Pensó, y automáticamente retrocedió un paso.

-¿Huyendo, Granger?. – Preguntó divertido el rubio.

Hermione bufó, y en un parpadeo, Malfoy había vuelto a acortar la distancia entre los dos.

El aroma tan masculino que desprendía invadía todos los sentidos de Hermione. Draco extendió el brazo y le acarició un mechón de pelo. La chica tragó en seco y sintió sus mejillas colorearse de rojo. _¿Qué le estaba pasando?._ El rubio la miraba intensamente. Sus cuerpos no se rozaban en ningún otro lugar, pero ella habría jurado que podía sentirlo con todos los poros de su piel.

-¿Cómo has estado, Granger?. –Preguntó el rubio.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que había cambiado mucho desde sus años en Hogwarts. No solo por el físico, eso era _evidente_. Sino, por la forma de comportarse. Él_ jamás _habría entablado una conversación con ella a no ser que fuera para insultarla. La guerra los había cambiado a todos_._

La morena no lo había vuelvo a ver desde el juicio que hubo tras la guerra. Nunca se había cruzado con él, solo había visto un par de fotos en _El Profeta_, pero aquellas imágenes no le hacían justicia. En persona _imponía_ más. Y de un día para otro comienza a trabajar en el Ministerio. Hermione tenía entendido que trabaja en su mansión, llevando el negocio familiar ya que su padre estaba en _Azkaban_.

-No me puedo quejar. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Malfoy?.

-Tampoco puedo quejarme. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Tuviste tu final feliz con la_ comadreja_?. – Preguntó con las cejas alzadas.

Hermione frunció el ceño tras escuchar el apelativo con el que se dirigió a Ron. _Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Tampoco podíamos pedir milagros. _Se dijo con ironía.

-Mi vida privada no te incumbe, Malfoy.

-Me tomare eso como un no. – Respondió con una sonrisa pedante.

_Estúpido engreído_.

-Ven a tomar un café conmigo, y hablamos. – Propuso Malfoy, aunque sonó más como una orden.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Era obvio que este Malfoy no era el que conoció en la escuela, pero tampoco creyó que cuando volvieran a verse querría tomar un café con ella, como si fueran _íntimos amigos._

-¿De qué quieres hablar?. – Preguntó perspicaz.

El chico pareció pensarlo por un momento.

-Podríamos hacerlo sobre lo bien que te han sentado los años. – Soltó con descaró el rubio enviando una elocuente mirada a sus senos.

Hermione se sonrojó tanto que creía firmemente que los tomates maduros le tendrían envidia. Con un movimiento brusco, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, gesto que hizo reír al chico.

_Genial. Ahora soy su bufón personal._

Y es que la morena nunca había visto sonreír tan seguido a Draco Malfoy, al menos no con crueldad o despotismo como solía hacerlo, y el que él estuviera siendo tan natural a su alrededor la confundía de una forma abrumadora. Además, de que _jamás_ pensó en tener una conversación civilizada con Draco Malfoy. Bueno, si es que se le puede llamar _civilizado_ a aquello.

Una melodía interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica. Draco sacó con elegancia un pequeño móvil de su gabardina, y sin mirar el identificador, se lo llevo a la oreja.

-Hombre _tú_. Ya me conoces, siempre estoy _liado_.- Susurró sensualmente. – Sí. Vale, sí. A las 7. – Con un elegante movimiento de muñeca apartó la manga de su gabardina y miró su carísimo y elegante reloj – Mejor quedamos a las 6 y media. Vale. Nos vemos. Adiós.

Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo, y miró de nuevo a la chica que tenía frente a él.

-Lo siento, es una _amiga_ que está enferma.

Hermione tenía la mandíbula desencajada. Antes de que sonara el maldito móvil la morena estaba teniendo una batalla interna con sus hormonas. Pero después de lo que había _oído_, su cuerpo le gritaba que le pateara los huevos. Se sentía _humillada_. Había estado coqueteando con ella hacía solo unos minutos, y tiene el descaro de hacer planes con otra en su cara. Esto era más de lo que una ex–Gryffindor podía soportar.

-¿Has quedado con otra delante mía?.

_Mierda_. Acababa de dejarse en evidencia. Ahora parecería que le importaba lo que hiciera o no con su vida.

-Está enferma. – Dijo con naturalidad.

-Sí, claro. Y tú vas a curarla con tu _pene mágico_.

_Doble mierda_. Su dignidad estaba a cero… y descendiendo.

Draco alzó una ceja con expresión divertida. Hermione tuvo que recordarse que estaban discutiendo para que no flaqueara su expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a calentar ésta noche mi cama?. – Preguntó sin tapujos.

-¡P-por supuesto que no!. – Le gritó indignada.

-Lo suponía. – Suspiró teatralmente. _Imbécil._ – Tengo que irme Granger. Hay una amiga enferma que necesita de mis _cuidados_.

Hermione se quedó viendo como el rubio se marchaba, y hasta que no lo vio desaparecer por un desvío a la derecha, no apartó la mirada. La morena frustrada, pegó una patada a una piedra que había en el camino, haciéndose daño en en el acto.

-Mierda. – Masculló entre dientes mientras sobaba su pie derecho sobre el calzado.

_Vale, genial. ¿Qué pasará después?. ¿Me atropellará un autobús?_. Pensó sarcástica.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Aquí les traigo mi último trabajo. ¿Qué les pareció?.

Lo único escrito por mi hasta ahora es un OneShot _Dramione_ que les invito a leer _'Emociones en el baño'_, lo encontraran en mi perfil ;). ¡Denme su opinión!. Acepto críticas, y son bienvenidas todas vuestras recomendaciones.

Si os ha merecido la pena la lectura y quieren conocer el desarrollo de esta trama déjenme un _review_. Me harán muy feliz. :)

Eishel.


	2. Dos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos ;) .

**Summary: **_Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, con matrícula de honor en mojar las bragas de la población femenina. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger_**.**

* * *

**La chica del pañuelo verde  
**

**Capítulo dos:**

The magical penis.

"_Me temo que con mi media naranja alguien se ha hecho un zumo"_

**.**

-Espera. Creo que no te he entendido bien.

-Me has entendido _perfectamente_, Ginny – Masculló entre dientes. La joven estaba convencida que lo estaba haciendo adrede, quería cabrearla, y lo iba a conseguir.

-¿Le dijiste a Draco Malfoy, – Comenzó a preguntar apretando sus labios para no largarse a reír. - que si la iba a curar con su _pene mágico_?.

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, pero eso no pareció inquietar a la pelirroja, que seguía haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reír. Su cara estaba tan roja que Hermione pensó que ya mismo no se le diferenciaría del pelo.

-Sí. – Afirmó cortante.

-_Esto_ es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Ahora sabemos que Malfoy no necesita _barita_ para hacer magia. – Se carcajeó. Luna también dejó escapar una sonrisa.

_Genial. Ni si quiera Luna siente empatía por mí._

-No os cortéis, por favor. Sed libres de reíros en mí cara. – Comentó sarcástica cruzándose de brazos.

La pelirroja ignoró el sarcasmo de Hermione y continuó riéndose, Luna en cambio la miró, y se recompuso rápidamente.

-Perdona, Hermione. – Se disculpó sinceramente. – Pero no esperaba esa contestación viniendo de ti. Es algo que diría Ginny.

La castaña se odiaba por no poder mantenerse enfada por mucho tiempo cuando Luna la miraba con esos expresivos ojos azules llenos de arrepentimiento.

-Esta pelirroja es una mala influencia. – Sentenció la castaña mirándola divertida. Luna se relajó al instante. Y Ginny, más allá de sentirse ofendida, sonrió encantada. Para ella que la culparan de semejantes comentarios era un _halago_.

-No lo niegues, Hermione. Te mueres por jugar a los _médicos_ con Malfoy. – Sonrió pícara.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente.

-No digas estupideces. – Siseó.

-No las digo. Yo misma me ofrecería a _jugar_ con él. – Reveló Ginny. – Lo he visto por el Ministerio, y no me importaría _enfermar_ si sé que él va a curarme.

Hermione también lo había visto caminando por los pasillos, solo que ella con una actitud poco digna de una Gryffindor, lo observaba como una cobarde desde las sombras. No quería tener que enfrentarlo después de la conversación que tuvieron el lunes.

-¡Por Merlín, Ginevra!. – Musitó la castaña. - ¡Estamos hablando de _Draco Malfoy_!.

-¿Y qué?. – Le guiñó un ojo a la ex–Gryffindor. – Ya no estamos en Hogwarts. Puedo permitirme el pensar en él como hombre, y no como enemigo.

-¡Pero es un _Malfoy!_. – Repitió más para convencerse a sí misma que a Ginny.

-No es más que un nombre, ¿no es cierto?. Lo importante es lo que somos por dentro. – La apoyó Luna. – Yo jamás pensé que podría llegar a tener algo con Theo, y mírame. – Terminó de hablar sonriendo.

Hermione tuvo que reconocer que las chicas tenían la balanza a su favor. Ella había podido comprobar que Draco no era el mismo de antes, pero aun así, le costaba aceptarlo. _¿Cómo una persona puede cambiar tanto?._ Y Hermione barajó algunas respuestas, pero la más acertada podría ser que su padre ya no le influenciaba como lo hacía antes. _¿Sería entonces este el verdadero Draco Malfoy?._ Hermione suspiró, no quería pensar ni hablar más sobre el rubio, por lo que decidió desviar la conversación a otro asunto que le intrigaba.

-Ginny. – La llamó la castaña. – ¿Qué fuiste a comprar?.

La pelirroja sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Las chicas habían quedado aquel miércoles por la tarde en una acogedora cafetería del Londres _muggle _que solían frecuentar. Ginny les pidió que se adelantaran, tenía que hacer unas compras _urgentes_, que según ella, solo podía hacer en el mundo _muggle_.

-No he tenido sexo en una semana, así que necesitaba algo emocionante entre mis piernas. – Dijo a modo de explicación mientras sacaba un consolador rosa de una bolsa.

Luna enrojeció furiosamente, y apartó la mirada avergonzada. A Hermione se le abrieron tanto los ojos que parecía que en cualquier momento se le iban a salir de las cuencas. Ginny seguía sonriendo con el pene de goma en una mano, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

La castaña volvió a la realidad cuando vio a la pelirroja agitando el pene frente a sus ojos. Le pegó un manotazo para que bajara la mano, estaba montando un numerito, prácticamente toda la cafetería las estaba mirando.

-¡Te has vuelto loca! – Susurró avergonzada. - ¡Guarda eso inmediatamente!.

Ginny con toda la parsimonia del mundo comenzó a guardar en su bolsa el _objeto._ Pero ya era tarde, una anciana sentada en la mesa junto a las chicas las señaló con un dedo tembloroso.

-¡Desvergonzadas!. ¿Así os han criado vuestros padres?. ¡Qué desfachatez!. – Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida indignada, antes de alcanzar la puerta, se giró, y les envió una mirada de disgusto. - ¡Guarras!.

_Mesa trágame_.

La mujer abandono el local, pero las personas que aún se encontraban allí miraban en silencio a las tres chicas.

-¿Y ustedes que miran?. – Preguntó mordaz Ginny. – ¿Nunca han visto un consolador?. – Acompañó sus palabras agitando el pene sobre su cabeza.

Hermione no sabía dónde ocultar su cara, y Luna no estaba en mejores condiciones.

-Malditos entrometidos.- Masculló la pelirroja. – Bueno. ¿Por dónde íbamos?.

Hermione le envió una mirada incrédula.

-¿Qué?. – Preguntó inocentemente.

La castaña se encogió de hombros, y decidió _intentar _olvidar los acontecimientos ocurridos. Tomó nota mental de no volver acercarse por aquella cafetería, ni a un radio de cinco kilómetros de ella, _por si acaso la recordaban_.

-¿No tuviste la otra noche una cita con Finnigan?. –Preguntó Hermione recomponiéndose y evitando mirar a su alrededor.

-Finnigan es historia. – Comentó antes de beber de su café.

-¿Qué ha pasado?. – Se interesó la rubia que parecía haber recuperado la palidez de su rostro.

Ginny llevaba saliendo dos meses con un chico del Departamento de Deportes llamado Finnigan. Luna y Hermione pensaron que iban en serio. La pelirroja no estaba enamorada de él, pero si ilusionada con la relación.

-Lo dejamos. – Dijo frunciendo el ceño. - _Te amare toda la vida_, me dijo a las dos semanas de empezar a salir. Y yo ahora me pregunto, ¿qué pasa?, ¿¡tu vida dura dos meses gilipollas!.

Las tres se largaron a reír por lo ridículo de la situación.

-Yo podría conseguirte una cita, Ginny. – La animó Luna. Para luego desviar su atención a Hermione. – A ti también.

-¡Por Merlín!. –Jadeó Hermione – Se acabaron las citas a ciegas preparadas por ti, todavía no me he recuperado de la última, ¡y fue hace cuatro años!.

Luna se echó a reír, y Ginny la secundó al recordar lo cabreada que llegó Hermione de aquella cita. No le fue bien con el chico que utilizaba ropa interior _femenina_.

-Está bien. No más citas a ciegas. – Resolvió la rubia. – Solo espero, que pronto encuentren al chico que las enamore. Nada me haría más feliz. – Sonrió con sinceridad. – Las tres _enamoradas_.

-Yo no quiero enamorarme. Una mujer enamorada de forma no correspondida e incluso correspondida esta jodida, no es más que una perra sumisa. – Argumentó la pelirroja.

-¡No digas eso!. Seguro que tu media naranja está en alguna parte. Y él te hará feliz. – Habló Luna indignada con las palabras de su amiga.

-Estoy convencida de que alguien mató a mi media naranja. – Sentenció la castaña con gesto aburrido.

-¡Hermione!.- Pronunció con reproche Luna. – No seas tan negativa. No ayudas con esa actitud.

- No soy negativa, soy realista. – Se defendió.

-Vale, Luna. Tú ganas. Mientras Hermione y yo buscamos a nuestra media naranja, nos divertiremos con las _mandarinas_. – Resolvió una sonriente Ginny. – O con un _consolador._

_-¡Ginny!. – _Gritaron las chicas cuando la vieron sacar de nuevo el pene de goma y agitarlo en el aire como si fuera un trofeo.

* * *

Hermione se dirigía al Departamentode Aplicación de la Ley Mágica para encontrarse con Ginny.

Pero _jamás_ llegó a su destino.

Al doblar una esquina se topó de frente con Draco Malfoy. El venia andando en su dirección, y aunque aún no la había visto porque iba charlando animadamente con Blaise Zabini, Hermione sabía que era cuestión de segundos que se percatara de su presencia. Observo su alrededor intentando buscar un sitio donde ocultarse. Vio una enorme planta en una esquina. Era su única salvación. Con paso acelerado se acercó a ella, y se coló entre ésta y la pared. Cerró los ojos y rezó por que pasaran de largo. Decidió contar hasta cien para tranquilizarse, pero cuando iba por el número doce paró abruptamente.

-¿Escondiéndote de mí, Granger?. – Preguntó con burla una voz muy _atrayente_ en su oído.

Hermione pegó un salto en su sitio_. _

_¿Cómo se había acercado tanto sin hacer ruido?. ¡Maldita serpiente escurridiza!._

La castaña abrió los ojos, y miró al chico que tenía a escasos centímetros de su cara con toda la dignidad que le quedaba. El maldito tenía una sonrisa ladea que gritaba a los cuatro vientos '_te he pillado'_, y pudo observar sobre el hombro de éste, que el moreno que lo acompañaba se estaba divirtiendo con la escena. Le dieron ganas de estampar en su cara la carpeta que llevaba en las manos.

Y es que, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, la situación en la que se encontraba era ridícula.

-Hola Granger. – Saludó el moreno sonriente. La castaña simplemente asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Volvió su atención al joven que la mantenía entre la pared, la planta, y su cuerpo. Y tuvo que tragar en seco cuando le miró a los ojos. Se quedó prendada de su mirada. Tenían el color gris pálido del mar justo antes de una tormenta. Ojos grises adornados con minúsculas motitas color plata y verde que brillaban con diversión e inteligencia.

Hasta sus ojos gritaban _Slytherin_.

Draco arqueó una ceja, intrigado. La castaña se había quedado con la boca semi-abierta mirándolo a los ojos. Sería capaz de dar la mitad de su fortuna de Gringotts por saber que pasaba por esa alborotada cabeza.

Hermione se asustó al comprobar que lo estaba observando minuciosamente, y que él se había dado cuenta. Desvió sus ojos rápidamente e intentó hablar sin trasmitir su nerviosismo.

-Estás ocupando mi espacio personal, Malfoy. _Apártate_. – Soltó más cortante de lo que pretendía.

Blaise se carcajeó por las palabras de la castaña, y Draco obedeció para sorpresa de Hermione. Se alejó lo suficiente para permitir que la chica saliera de su_ improvisado_ escondite.

-No deberías ser tan borde, _Hermione_. – La chica sintió una opresión cálida en su pecho al escuchar su nombre en los labios del rubio. Era la primera vez que lo pronunciaba sin repugnancia.

Sacudió su cabeza para aclarar la mente, y se recompuso con rapidez.

-No soy borde. Soy de simpatía _selectiva_. – Se defendió sonriendo falsamente.

Blaise no podía parar de reír. Nunca había entablado conversación con la castaña. Aunque no trabajaban en el mismo Departamento, cuando se veían se saludaban, pero nada más. El moreno se prometió conocerla mejor, si era capaz de contestar así a Draco, merecía la pena tenerla de aliada para fastidiarlo.

Draco le pegó un manotazo en el hombro a su amigo que dejó de reírse inmediatamente mientras sobaba la zona golpeada. Aunque aún mantenía una sonrisa.

-Suelto te quedaría mejor. – Comentó Draco con una seductora mirada, después de haberla escaneado en silencio por unos segundos.

Hermione le miró sin comprender.

-Me refiero a tu pelo, Granger. Me gustaría que te lo soltaras. – Aclaró.

-¿Te refieres a figurativa o literalmente?.

-A las dos. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente. Esa mañana se había recogido el cabello en un moño improvisado que no debería favorecerle demasiado. Y el muy cretino había aprovechado ese pequeño detalle para dejarle caer una de sus frases con doble sentido. Lo que más le fastidiaba a Hermione era que había caído en su trampa. _Imbécil_.

Ginny apareció en ese momento doblando la esquina. Hermione no sabía si llorar o reír de alegría cuando la vio.

-¡Hola chicos!. – Saludo animada_. ¿Desde cuándo Ginny los trataba con tanta familiaridad?._

Blaise le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la pelirroja, y le miró sonriendo. _¿Y Zabini?._

-_Pequeña Weasley_. – La llamó con sensualidad. Ginny lo miraba con una ceja alzada. Hermione con el ceño fruncido, y Draco simplemente lo ignoraba. - Lovegood y Theo están saliendo. Draco y Hermione mantienen una relación amor/odio muy divertida. – Los aludidos lo miraron. La castaña con la boca abierta, y el rubio sonriente. - Por descarte, tú y yo debemos acabar _juntos_.

Ginny puso su mejor sonrisa coqueta, y le habló con dulzura.

-Las chicas con culos como el _mío_, no salen con caras de idiotas como la _tuya_, Zabini.

El moreno por un momento se quedó sin saber que decir, para luego adoptar una expresión seria.

-Eso ha dolido, _pequeña Weasley_. – Dijo teatralmente llevándose una mano al corazón. – ¿Te atreves a hablar mal de mi cara, cuando has estado saliendo con _Finnigan?_.

La pelirroja lo miró sorprendida de que el supiera de su relación con el chico, y que además, hubieran roto.

-Para no cometer de nuevo ese _error_. He decidido no salir con ningún otro hombre que trabaje en el Departamento de Deportes. – Sonrió triunfante.

Blaise afianzó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, y le habló con lentitud sin apartar sus ojos de los de la pelirroja.

-Si me das una oportunidad, estoy seguro que podría hacerte _muy_ _feliz_.– Dijo con un tono provocador.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Ya te vas?. – Preguntó inocente.

Draco, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen escuchando el intercambio de palabras entre el moreno y la pelirroja, se rió, y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo, que se había quedado impresionado por la contestación de la pelirroja, le habló con arrogancia.

-Lo tienes difícil, Blaise.

-Si fuera más fácil, no sería tan divertido. – Se defendió. – Además, tú tampoco estás mejor que yo.

-Como sea. – Dijo quitándole importancia. Se giró hacia Hermione, y guiñándole un ojo, le susurró a escasos centímetros de su boca. – Nos vemos, _preciosa._

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró por la cercanía, y porque no admitirlo en su cabeza, por sus palabras. Se quedó viéndolo marchar por el pasillo exactamente igual que en su primer encuentro.

Ahora que lo observaba sin la gabardina, podía apreciar sus anchos hombros y espalda, desarrollados con los años, _por supuesto_, y el culo respingón que le hacían esos pantalones de vestir negros que usaba. _¿Lo tendría tan duro como aparentaba?. _

_¿¡En qué mierda piensas!. _Se abofeteó mentalmente.

-¿Qué opinas del trasero de Draco, Granger?. – Preguntó pícaro Zabini.

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente.

-No tengo nada que opinar. – Musitó.

-¿Hermione Granger perdiéndose la oportunidad de expresar su opinión en algo?. – Volvió a preguntar con gesto incrédulo.

Ginny, que aún se mantenía bajo el amparo del brazo de Zabini comenzó a reír. _Traidora._

-Ni si quiera me he fijado. – Moduló con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué no te has fijado?. – La cara de inocencia de Blaise la estaba cabreando.

-No. – Dijo cortante.

-Mientes. – Sentenció el moreno.

-Cállate, Zabini. – Rugió.

El aludido comenzó a reír acompañado por la pelirroja traidora.

-Son el uno para el otro. - Le susurró Blaise a Ginny_ demasiado_ alto.

* * *

Después del altercado con Malfoy y Zabini, y la perra traición de Ginny. Hermione volvió con el rabo entre las piernas a su Departamento, del que no tendría que haber salido. Y el día acabó sin mayores inconvenientes.

Hoy era viernes. Hermione se encontraba trabajando en un documento muy importante cuando Ginny ingresó sin permiso en su despacho. Como ya era costumbre.

- Te echo de menos toda la semana, y amo el día en que llegas, ¡te amo _viernes!. –_ Dijo Ginny con los ojos brillosos.

Hermione la miró con su ceja alzada.

-No sé porque te alegras tanto de que sea viernes, si para ti son viernes _todos_ los días.

-Pero hoy es el viernes oficial. – Resolvió sonriendo.

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres?. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. – Preguntó volviendo a retomar su lectura.

-Que aburrida eres _Mione._ – Comentó frustrada. – Te he traído un regalo. – Dijo depositando una bolsa en su escritorio.

Hermione observo la bolsa con ojo crítico.

-Vamos, tómalo. No es una bomba. – Dijo divertida.

-Viniendo de ti. – Murmuró.

-¡Hermione!. – Dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

La castaña sonrió divertida y agarró la bolsa para ver su interior.

Metió sus manos en ella y saco… un atrevido conjunto de ropa interior de encaje transparente de color negro. Hermione la miró perpleja.

-¿Para qué se supone que es esto?.

-Sigue mirando. – La ignoró la pelirroja.

Hermione volvió a introducir la mano en la bolsa, y esta vez sacó una bata blanca de hombre. La sangre se le fue del rostro cuando vio en la solapa de la bata un cartelito que rezaba '_Doctor Malfoy'_.

-¡Ginny!. – Gritó la castaña.

- Es para cuando te decidas a jugar a los médicos con Malfoy. – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara. – Y esto para que vayas practicando. – Dijo mientras le lanzaba otra bolsa.

Hermione la atrapó en el aire, vertió el contenido sobre la mesa y al ver de qué se trataba, su cara adquirió un tono rosado muy típico en los últimos días.

Era un pene de goma de color verde con las iniciales '_Pene Mágico'_ escritos a lo largo.

-¡Voy a matarte, _Ginevra_!.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Oh!, como me divertí escribiendo este capítulo. Espero que vosotras también os hayáis divertido leyéndolo :)

Amo a Ginny, tenía que decirlo :P

He estado haciendo cálculos, y ésta trama tendrá unos catorce capítulos más o menos, si lo sé, puede que os parezcan pocos, pero con esos capítulos tengo de momento suficiente. Aunque siempre existe la posibilidad de que la haga un poco más extensa :)

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas lectoras que no están registradas, pero aun así, me han dejado su opinión ^^ . A la lectora _HojaDePapel,_ no se me permite contestarte a tu review, tienes bloqueado lo de recibir mensajes privados xD , desde aquí te doy las gracias por tu mensaje!.

Aprovecho para invitarlas a leer el nuevo oneshot que he escrito '**Citas con la psicóloga'** , un _dramione_, podrán encontrarlo en mi perfil, ¡disfrútenlo! ;)

Si les ha merecido la pena la lectura dejadme un _review,_ son GRATIS, y me hacen tener más ganas de escribir además de muy feliz :3

Nos leemos.

Eishel.


	3. Tres

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos ;) .

**Summary: **_Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, con matrícula de honor en mojar las bragas de la población femenina. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger_**.**

* * *

**La chica del pañuelo verde**

**Capítulo tres:**

Sexy and I know it.

_"Los besos robados son siempre los más dulces"_

**.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Almas gemelas: ¿Realidad o instrumento de tortura?.__  
__La creencia de que hay alguien en alguna parte que posee la llave de tu corazón.__Lo único que has de hacer es encontrar a ese alguien y juntos seréis la perfección. Pero, ¿dónde está esa persona?__. __Y si amas a alguien y luego no sale bien. ¿Significa eso que no era tu alma gemela?. ¿Qué no era más que un concursante más de ese juego llamado felices para siempre?._

_Aquí sale a relucir otro concepto importante, felicidad. Para demostrar que eres feliz no tienes que ir por la vida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se trata de reír sin darte cuenta, de soñar despierta y no acordarte después, de jugar con fuego, quemarte, y aun así reír, porque es lo único que puedes hacer, esa sonrisa que se convierte en carcajada en menos de un segundo, y que más tarde, llegará a formar parte de esos momentos irrepetibles que componen tu felicidad. _

_Conclusión: nacimos para ser felices no perfectos. _

_**La chica del pañuelo verde.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las nueve de la mañana del lunes.

Había pasado el fin de semana al completo preparando unos documentos, necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada, porque cada vez que dejaba de estar activa, su mente se la jugaba, y la obligaba a pensar más de lo sanamente recomendado en cierto rubio insoportable que se había metido en su cabeza para atormentarla. Y aún peor, ese rubio apodado _Mister Pene Mágico_ por Ginny, había irrumpido en su despacho hacia tan solo cinco minutos, y aun no hablaba. Solo la intimidaba con sus grisáceos ojos.

Se encontraba de pie en el centro de la habitación. Con sus características cejas alzadas y su semi-sonrisa ladeada – _arrogante_ –, cruzado de brazos sobre su fornido pecho enfundado en una camisa de seda negra, – carísima, pero que le sentaba _más que bien_. – y sus pantalones de vestir también negros que se ceñían a ese culo prieto que poseía – a Hermione se le habían ido los ojos a su trasero cuando al entrar en su despacho se giró para cerrar la puerta. Fue solo un segundo, pero un segundo muy bien aprovechado si le preguntan - . Por supuesto, no faltaban sus zapatos italianos.

_Quien fuera ropa para acariciar su piel. _Hermione se abofeteó internamente. Y sacudió la cabeza para eliminar aquellos pensamientos.

Necesitaba dejar de verlo. En apenas una semana Draco Malfoy había conseguido que ni ella misma controlara sus pensamientos. Estaba segura que de seguir así, en una semana más tampoco tendría control sobre su cuerpo.

La castaña levantó la mirada y la clavó en sus penetrantes ojos. El rubio la miraba sin pestañear, pero con una intensidad, que puso muy nerviosa a Hermione.

_El muy maldito me hace entrar en calor con solo una mirada. ¿Qué tienen esos misteriosos ojos que me vuelven loca?._

Draco tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa mientras la recorría con la mirada. La abundante melena castaña le llegaba hasta media espalda, y el vestido celeste que vestía le marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo. El rubio sonrió internamente cuando vio el notable nerviosismo de la chica tras su escaneo.

-Me gusta que me complazcas, Granger. – Comentó el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta.

Hermione le miró sin comprender.

-Tu pelo. Lo has dejado suelto. – Aclaró.

La castaña sintió sus pómulos calentarse.

-No lo he hecho por ti, Malfoy.

Y era la verdad. O eso quería creer Hermione. Desde que salió de casa, intentaba convencerse de que había soltado su pelo porque le apetecía, porque le favorecía con el vestido, porque no siempre tenía por que ir con un moño. No porque Draco Malfoy hubiera echo alusión a su pelo en la última conversación que mantuvieron el viernes.

_No. No era por él._

-Por supuesto, Granger. – Dijo con falsa amabilidad.

_¡Arg!. Odio que me dé la razón como a los tontos_.

La estaba sacando de quicio. Necesitaba que se marchara. Que la dejara despejar su mente, y trabajar en paz.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?. – Preguntó con brusquedad mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio.

-No. – Contestó con simplicidad.

-En ese caso, búscatelo.

-He encontrado ya algo que me gusta.

Hermione le miró a través de sus largas pestañas, el parecía no inmutarse con la mirada envenenada de la castaña, es más, podía verse claramente en su rostro que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

-¿Qué?. – Se obligó a preguntar a regañadientes ya que el joven no parecía que fuera hablar.

-Tú. – Respondió el rubio colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio y acercando su cara a centímetros del rostro de la castaña, que se mantenía serena en apariencia sin despegar la mirada del ojigris, aunque por dentro su corazón estuviera bombeando sangre a un ritmo alocado.

_¿Por qué tenía que acercarse tanto?._

La castaña tragó con dificultad. El chico no se separaba ni un milímetro de ella, y tampoco despegaba sus preciosos ojos de los suyos.

_¡¿Preciosos?. ¡¿Desde cuándo los impersonales ojos de Malfoy eran preciosos?. Son fríos, calculadores, amenazantes. ¡Pero no preciosos!. _Se recriminó.

-Te enamoraras de mí, Granger. – Moduló con lentitud sobre los labios de la castaña.

Hermione sintió el aliento cálido del rubio sobre su boca, notó como los finos labios del chico habían rozado los suyos al hablar –aun sentía un cosquilleo en sus labios – notaba su corazón bombear con más fuerza de la habitual. Frenético y salvaje. Estaba respirando con dificultad. Sus ojos se desviaron un segundo a los labios del joven antes de que volviera a mirarle a los ojos. La chica sentía que esa mirada iba a devorarla.

Ya que parecía que el escritorio no era suficiente para poner distancia entre los dos, se hecho con cierto esfuerzo – ya que parecía existir unos lazos invisibles que le impedían separarse de Draco – hacia atrás en su cómodo sofá de trabajo y lo observó aparentando serenidad. Como si los recientes acontecimientos no la hubieran afectado _nada_.

Entonces fue cuando tomó conciencia de las palabras del chico.

_¿Enamorarse?. _

_¿Ella?. _

_¿De él?. _

_Por encima de su cadáver._

-La apariencia seduce, la personalidad enamora. – Comentó Hermione. – Y tú eres un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista. No tienes nada que pueda enamorarme. Solo eres una cara bonita, Malfoy.

_Chúpate esa, idiota_.

Hermion sonrió triunfante por su reciente victoria. Pero no le duró más de dos segundos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te he seducido?. –Preguntó con falso asombro.

Draco Malfoy: 1. Hermione Granger: 0.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior con fuerza.

_Si es que soy estúpida_.

-No. – Masculló.

-Pero te parezco _sexy._ Tu misma lo acabas de reconocer. – Sonrió arrogante.

–No tergiverses mis palabras. Yo no he dicho que fueras sexy.

-Yo sé que lo soy. Y tú también aunque no lo admitas. – Resolvió el rubio divertido.

-No necesitas que infle más tu ego. –Musitó malhumorada por dejarse atrapar por su propia estupidez.

Draco sonrió porque sabía que a su manera ella aceptaba que si lo encontraba atractivo.

-Es parte de mi encanto. Y tú lo adoras. – Dijo convencido mientras rodeaba el escritorio para estar más cerca de la castaña. Movió el sofá donde estaba sentada la chica para que le mirara a la cara.

Hermione le alzo una ceja en contestación.

-Igual que tu cabezonería es parte de tu encanto, además de muy _interesante_. No aceptas que te estas enamorando de mí por testaruda. – Agregó. – Eso lo hace todo más _divertido_. Me gusta ganarme las cosas, no que me las regalen. –Susurró de nuevo cerca de su rostro, aunque ahora mantenía un poco más de distancia.

-No lo soy. – Negó como una niña pequeña frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí. Sí que lo eres. – Afirmó.

-No soy cabezota, tengo razón y _punto_. No me enamorare de ti, Malfoy. – Rugió enfadada.

_Estúpida. Estúpida. ¡Estúpida!. Acabas de darle la razón. ¡Arg!._

Draco alzo su ceja izquierda con prepotencia_. _

-Eso ya lo veremos, _Hermione_. – Dijo con seguridad sin dejar de mirarla.

A la castaña se le paró el corazón por unos segundos para luego bombear con fuerza cuando escuchó su nombre en los labios del rubio. Necesitaba poner distancia entre ambos. Se levantó y se movió hasta el centro de la habitación.

Tras unos segundo de silencio, suspiró, y lo miró a la cara. Él le devolvió la mirada divertido.

_¿No podía quitar esa maldita sonrisa de su cara?._

-Bien, ¿qué quieres?. –Preguntó.

-¿Sinceramente?.

-Sí. –Le apremió la castaña.

-Te quiero tumbada sobre el escritorio. –Moduló con un tono seductor que hizo que Hermione sintiera algo húmedo entre sus piernas.

El rostro de la castaña adquirió un color rojizo que últimamente se estaba haciendo muy frecuente en ella. Se había quedado sin palabras. Solo de imaginar la escena sentía un calor abrasador en su bajo vientre.

Draco, al que no le había pasado por alto la reacción de la chica, camino hacia ella con unos andares felinos y elegantes hasta posicionarse en frente de ella. Él era bastante alto, le sacaba una cabeza a la chica. Alzó con un dedo el rostro de Hermione para que le mirara. La chica no opuso resistencia, aún estaba choqueada por las palabras del rubio.

Draco miró fijamente los enormes ojos castaños de la chica.

-_Lástima_ que tengamos público. – Habló muy bajito.

Hermione frunció el ceño sin entender.

-Detrás de la puerta. – Volvió a susurrar.

La chica como guiada por una fuerza invisible, y con la necesidad de separarse del rubio antes de que fallara su autocontrol y le arrancara la camisa para comprobar con sus propios ojos el musculoso cuerpo del chico, se movió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón.

Cuatro personas cayeron a sus pies.

Hermione pasó de estar sorprendida a estar_ muy_ cabreada.

Allí en el suelo yacían de izquierda a derecha Zabini, Ginny, Luna y Nott.

Hermione veía negro.

-¿Es que nadie trabaja en este maldito Ministerio?. – Siseó. – Sois todos unos vagos irresponsables, y cotillas.

-Yo no soy vago. Soy tímido al esfuerzo. – Comentó Zabini sonriendo llevándose de regalo una colleja de la pelirroja. – _Pequeña Weasley_, tienes que dejar de hacer eso. Vas a dejarme sin neuronas.

- Espera. Que lo apunto en mi lista de cosas que me importan una mierda.

-Directa, y sin anestesia. Que cruel eres, _pequeña Weasley_. – Habló con falso dolor Zabini.

-Pues vete acostumbrando. – Sentenció la pelirroja agarrando de un brazo a Zabini y arrastrándolo lejos del despacho de Hermione. – Ahora, será mejor que nos marchemos antes de que Hermione explote. Créeme, cuando quiere puede ser muy aterradora.

Zabini se dejó arrastrar encantado.

-Draco es igual. Cuando decidan salir van a matarse. – Río divertido.

Hermione miraba con rabia el camino por donde habían desaparecido el moreno y la pelirroja. Luego desvió su mirada a Luna y Nott que seguían clavados en su sitio mirándola. La rubia debió ver en la castaña algo que la asustó, porque tomando la mano de su novio comenzó a caminar por el mismo camino que lo habían hecho los otros dos.

-Nosotros también nos vamos. Tenemos… trabajo que hacer.

-Adiós chicos. – Habló por primera vez Nott.

Hemione entonces se giró, y miró al chico rubio que se encontraba sentado en _su_ silla, tras _su_ escritorio, mirándola con diversión, como si fuera el amo y señor de su despacho.

Ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

-Lárgate antes de que haga correr la sangre, Malfoy.

* * *

Martes. Sin ningún altercado. Ni si quieras las chicas se habían acercado a ver a la castaña. Sabían que seguiría enfadada, por lo que decidieron dejarla hasta que se le pasara. No había ni rastro de Draco ni de Zabini. El único con el que se cruzó Hermione fue con Theodore Nott, quien se disculpó por lo ocurrido el día anterior, y traicionó a Zabini y Ginny diciendo que la idea fue de ellos. Y Hermione lo sabía desde antes de que Nott lo confesara.

Miércoles. Era la hora de almorzar. Hermione se dirigió a la cafetería del Ministerio. El lunes y martes había comido sola en su despacho, tenía mucho trabajo, y para qué negarlo, quería hacer sufrir un poco a las chicas por lo ocurrido el lunes.

Cuando ingresó en la cafetería, se dirigió sin vacilar a la mesa donde estaban sus amigas. Ambas se alegraban de que ya no estuviera enfadada con ellas. Pero había algo que se le escapa a Hermione. Algo no iba bien.

-¿Qué ocurre?. –Preguntó al ver la cara malhumorada de Ginny, y la expresión de tristeza de Luna.

-Harry. – Respondió Luna.

Harry Potter. Hermione había hablado con él durante el fin de semana. Su conversación comenzó sobre la relación entre Ron y ella, que había quedado destrozada, y desembocó en Ginny. El pelinegro quería volver con ella. Se lo había confesado a Hermione. Y parece ser que también había llegado a oídos de la pelirroja.

-Ayer se presentó en mi casa. Quiere que vuelva con él. – Habló la pelirroja. – ¿Perdonar y olvidar?. Ni soy Dios, ni tengo Alzheimer.

Luna y Hermione rieron por las ocurrencias de la chica.

-¿Estás segura, Ginny?. – Preguntó Luna cogiéndole la mano.

-Por supuesto. Harry es pasado. – Sonrió sinceramente.

Hermione se alegró por ella. La castaña y la rubia habían estado con ella cuando Harry la abandonó porque decía haber conocido a una chica, y que se estaba enamorando de ella. Ginny quedó destrozada. Pero de eso ya hace dos años, y no podía venir ahora y pretender que todo fuera como antes.

-Por cierto. Me gustó tu columna del último número de la revista. Almas gemelas: ¿realidad o instrumento de tortura?. – Río Ginny. –Parece que la charla de la semana pasada te inspiró bastante.

-Me pareció precioso lo que escribiste, Hermione. – La apoyó Luna. – Siempre he sido defensora de la búsqueda de la media naranja, pero tienes razón, lo importante realmente es ser felices.

Hermione le agradeció con la mirada. Para ella era muy importante lo que opinaran sus amigas.

-La vida es alegrarte los viernes y joderte los lunes. Y a abrazarte a quién te abrace, y a quién no te abrace...bueno pues no te abrazas y punto. – Agregó Ginny.

Las chicas siguieron hablando animadamente. Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione se despidió de las dos y se dirigió a su despacho. Estaba deseando coger sus cosas y marcharse a casa para darse un relajante baño.

Entró en su despacho, y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en el bolso.

De pronto un dedo recorrió el centro de la espalda de la castaña, de inicio a fin, mandando cosquillas y escalofríos por su cuerpo a igual rapidez. Se estremeció y ahogó un chillido. Se volteé asustada para encontrarse con la divertida cara de Draco.

Él sonreía divertidísimo por la escena.

Hermione le atizó con su bolso en toda la cara sin pararse a pensar.

-_Joder_, Granger. – Masculló.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi despacho, Malfoy?. – Preguntó con nerviosismo mientras se agarraba con fuerza al filo del escritorio para no caerse. Las piernas le temblaban. Aun podía sentir el cosquilleo en su espalda.

El joven rubio se había llevado la mano derecha a su nariz y la sobaba con mimo. Todo rastro de diversión había desaparecido de su cara. Hermione tomó conciencia de lo que había hecho. Había golpeado a Draco Malfoy con su bolso. Con suma preocupación se acercó al rubio.

-Lo siento. Parece un poco hinchada - Dijo abarcándole el rostro entre las manos.

Él se atragantó ante semejante elección de palabras, entonces ella apartó las manos de su cara como si quemara, y dio un paso hacia atrás chocando con su escritorio.

_¿Qué acabas de hacer Hermione Granger?._

La castaña sentía un cosquilleo en sus manos.

-No es la hinchazón de mí nariz lo que me preocupa. – Comentó Draco enviando una elocuente mirada hacia abajo. Hermione, inocentemente, había seguido a su mirada, y sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente al ver el _gran bulto_ de su entrepierna.

_Parece ser que el pene mágico de Malfoy quiere salir a jugar._

La ex–Griffindor sintió su cara arder.

Se obligó a levantar la mirada de _eso_, y evitó mirarle a los ojos.

El joven rubio río divertido.

-No te preocupes. No muerde. Lo tengo bien enseñado. – Habló socarrón.

-Eres un cerdo arrogante.

-Uno demasiado atractivo, lo sé.

-Yo no he dicho eso. - Replicó indignada.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo. - Resolvió el rubio.

_Insoportable._

Hermione estornudé falsamente.

-Oh, lo siento. Soy alérgica a las tonterías.

Draco no borró su sonrisa. Él se inclinó para hablarle al oído, y su aliento le erizó la piel.

-Siempre he sido un firme defensor del _carpe diem._ Acostumbro a tomar lo que deseo cuando lo deseo. Y en este momento, Granger, te deseo a ti.

Hermione reconoció el deseo que brillaba en aquellas profundidades grises. Tragó en seco.

La castaña abrió la boca para protestar, pero él no le dejó. Aprovechándose de las circunstancias, se adueñó de sus labios para besarla. La castaña gimió de placer en el interior de la boca del rubio cuando su lengua comenzó hacerle cosas perversas.

La cabeza le daba vueltas por la intensidad del beso, por la calidez de ese aliento mentolado que se mezclaba con el suyo.

Draco extendió los dedos sobre la parte inferior de la espalda femenina para apretarla contra sus caderas, justo sobre el bulto que tensaban sus pantalones.

_¡Por Merlín!. Malfoy está maravillosamente dotado._

_Y esos labios… Mmm. _

Hermione no quería pararse a pensar en esos deliciosos labios y en lo que eran capaces de hacer.

Estaba dejándose arrastrar por simple deseo carnal y eso no podía ser. La castaña comenzó a temer que si no lo detenía en ese momento, ninguno de los dos sería capaz de parar después. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Hermione dio un paso atrás separándose de los labios de Draco, y respiró con dificultad.

-Esto no está bien. – Su voz sonó más débil de lo que esperaba.

-No he acabado contigo, Granger. – Habló con voz ronca y sensual atrapando a Hermione entre sus brazos de nuevo. Antes de poder unir sus labios a los de la castaña, ésta giró la cara para que besara su mejilla.

-Sí hemos acabado. – Se separó de él con brusquedad, y se alejó de allí con paso acelerado.

Era inconcebible. Ninguna lo había rechazo antes.

Draco apretó los dientes para tratar de contener la repentina necesidad de darse cabezazos contra la pared por la frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testaruda?.

Se miró el miembro rígido y soltó una maldición.

-¿Y tú no puedes comportarte durante cinco minutos al menos?.

* * *

Hermione se dio una larga ducha fría. _¿Qué tenía Draco Malfoy que hacía que le hirviera la sangre?_. Aun en esos momentos podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo pegado al de ella. Sus manos sobre su cadera. El frenético ritmo de su corazón. El reflejo de sus propios ojos en los metálicos de él. Sus labios sobre…

-¡Basta, basta, _basta_!. – Gritó.

No era una ninfómana que no pudiera controlarse.

_¡Esto no!._

Se decía a sí misma, cada noche al acostarse desde aquella fatídica tarde en la cafetería del Londres _muggle,_ donde habló por primera vez con las chicas sobre el rubio. _No caeré en las redes de Malfoy, claro que no, me quiere por capricho, y yo he dicho que no caeré, y no caeré, vamos que si no caeré…_

Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el día, esa noche Hermione, tuvo que repetirse esas palabras más de veinte veces.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

¡Jo,Jo,Jo!, a mí no me importaría caer en las redes de Draco :P

Bueno, bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, este capítulo ha tenido mucho _dramione._

Quería haber actualizado este fin de semana, pero me marché unos días con unos amigos a una casa de campo, y a donde fui no tenía internet xD

Aprovecho para invitarlas a leer los dos últimos oneshot que subí '**Quiero no hacer planes contigo**' y **'Confesiones de un hombre enamorado'** y que me den su opinión ;) , igual que las invito a leer mis otras historias. Estoy trabajando en otro Oneshot, que espero subir en breve :)

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un review y no he podido responder, me habéis hecho muy feliz de verdad, me alegráis el día cada vez que veo un review, favorito o alerta en mi bandeja de entrada :)

Si les ha merecido la pena la lectura, déjenme un review, son gratis, y me hacen feliz :)

Nos leemos pronto.

Eishel.


	4. Cuatro

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos ;) .

**Summary: **_Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, con matrícula de honor en mojar las bragas de la población femenina. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger_**.**

* * *

**La chica del pañuelo verde  
**

**Capítulo cuatro:**

Shopping.

_"La mujer es el conjunto de curvas capaz de poner recta la única curva que tiene el hombre"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Pienso, que un beso es la firma de un poeta anónimo, un latido húmedo de las paredes del corazón, una sonrisa encogida, una caricia oculta en la boca. Un beso es una balada, en donde los labios y la lengua, son las guitarras, la batería las mejillas, donde golpean las estrofas de la canción y el anfiteatro del concierto, es el sitio en donde el alma captura la melodía._

_Ahora. Mi pregunta es: ¿es normal sentir todo esto con cualquier hombre?._

_**La chica del pañuelo verde.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde su encuentro con Malfoy. Era de nuevo miércoles, y la castaña se encontraba con las chicas en un centro comercial del Mundo Mágico buscando _'el vestido perfecto'_. Ese mismo fin de semana se celebraba en Las Vegas la boda de _Zacharias Smith_ y su novia _muggle_.

Hermione estaba allí en contra de su propia voluntad. La castaña odiaba tener que gastarse dinero en un vestido innecesario que solo usaría un día. Ella vivía bien con su salario, pero eso no quería decir, que pudiera permitirse todo tipo de caprichos. Y el vestido era uno. Y no precisamente de ella. Si no de Ginny y Luna.

-_Pensé_ que habíamos llegado al acuerdo, de que me dejaríais utilizar el mismo vestido que me puse en la boda de Padma. – Comentó malhumorada la castaña.

Pero la pelirroja no se quedó atrás.

-Nosotras _pensamos_ que no nos volverías a ocultar nada después de lo de mi hermano, ¡Y fíjate!. – Dijo mirándola con falsa sorpresa. – Nos has dado una puñalada por la espalda. Nos hemos tenido que enterar por _'La chica del pañuelo verde'_, que besaste a _Mister Pene Mágico_.

_La mejor defensa, es un buen ataque_. Pensó abatida Hermione.

-No oculte nada. Simplemente omití información. – Se defendió Hermione. -¡Pero juro que pensaba decíroslo!.

-¿Ah, sí?. ¿Cuándo?. – Dijo mirándola sin creerla en absoluto. - ¿Cuándo estuvieras casada y esperando el primogénito Malfoy?. – Dijo irónica.

-Se supone que tú eres la depravada, y yo la irónica. – Comentó arqueando las cejas con suficiencia.

-Se supone que Draco Malfoy es el que arquea las cejas con gesto engreído, y tú lo acabas de hacer. – Dijo suspicaz la pelirroja.

_¡Arg!. ¿De verdad había arqueado las cejas?. _

Hermione se enfurruñó como una niña pequeña, y cruzó los brazos.

-Reconozco que fue una verdad a medias. Pero necesitaba mi tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido. –Se volvió a defender.

-Pues este es el precio que tendrás que pagar por contar verdades a medias. - Rebatió la pelirroja enseñándole a Hermione el tique que traía el vestido que habían elegido para ella. La tarjeta rectangular rezaba: ciento cincuenta galeones.

La joven abrió sus ojos en desmesura.

-Nunca creí que pudiera abrir los ojos tanto. – Susurró la rubia a la pelirroja. La otra simplemente asintió en acuerdo.

-¡No pienso comprarlo!. – Chilló histérica.

-Oh. Créeme que sí lo harás. Si no quieres que te amargue la vida y para ello utilice a cierto _rubio calentón_. Estoy segura que estaría más que dispuesto a ayudarme. – Advirtió la pelirroja. – Y sabes que soy capaz.

Hermione lo sabía. Con cierta resignación, sacó la tarjeta de crédito de su cartera y se la tendió a la mujer tras el mostrador.

-Cárguelo a mi cuenta, por favor. – Sonrió forzada.

-También estos dos. – Agregó la pelirroja agitando sobre el rostro de la mujer su vestido y el de Luna. Hermione iba a protestar, pero la chica no le dejó. – Lo hago por tu bien, _Mione. _Mentir nunca trae consecuencias agradables.

Hermione apretó los dientes con fuerza. Iba a matar a Ginny.

-Lo siento, Hermione. Yo pagaré tu almuerzo. – Dijo Luna apenada. Estaba bastante claro que había sido chantajeada por la pelirroja.

-Cárguelos también, por favor. – Masculló entre dientes la castaña.

Cuando la mujer le entregó las bolsas – con manos temblorosas ya que parecía asustada por la hostil mirada de la castaña-, Ginny abrazó a una muy rígida Hermione.

-¡Gracias, Hermione!. No tenías por qué hacerlo. Yo podría haberlo pagado. – Dijo sarcástica la pelirroja besando su mejilla.

-Ginny. – La llamó amablemente.

-¿Sí?. –Preguntó sonriente.

-Cállate, y suéltame, si no quieres que te arranque la piel a tiras y me haga con ella un vestido para la boda. – Siseó entre dientes.

-_Ese_, querida _Mione_, también es un comentario típico del sexy hurón. – Canturreó la pelirroja saliendo del alcance de la castaña que parecía a punto de golpearla.

Una vez que las tres habían conseguido sus vestidos, y Hermione contaba con trescientos veinte galeones menos, se dirigieron a un restaurante italiano para comer. Pasaron un almuerzo tranquilo, hablando trivialidades, sin mencionar más el beso de Hermione y Draco – porque ya se habían encargado antes de sonsacarle todo a punta de barita – y evitando también el tema de los vestidos.

Cuando acabaron de comer, comenzó una discusión sobre quién iba a pagar. Luna insistía que lo haría ella, pero las otras dos chicas no la dejaban. Callaron abruptamente cuando vieron una pálida mano dejando cincuenta galeones sobre la mesa.

Las tres levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con dos chicos que parecían sacados de uno de los anuncio de Calvin Klein – solo que con ropa, para disgusto de la pelirroja –. El más alto habló.

_-_Este almuerzo corre de nuestra parte, preciosas_. –_ Preguntó con una sonrisa radiante. Luna le miraba asustada. Hermione incrédula. Ginny en cambio, estaba encantada. – Mi horóscopo no mentía. He encontrado a tres brujas hermosas y _solas_. ¿Qué signo sois?.

Hermione estaba a punto de vomitar tras las palabras del chico_. _

_¿De verdad esos comentarios le servían para ligar?. Patético._

_-_De negación. – Aulló una voz profundamente cabreada detrás de las chicas.

Theo Nott apareció de la nada con un semblante sumamente serio. Algo extraño en él, ya que todas las veces que la castaña lo había visto parecía un tipo de lo más tranquilo y pacífico. El ojiazul se posicionó al lado de Luna y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica. Hermione observó la expresión de alivió que adquirió la cara de la rubia.

-Perdona, Nott. No sabíamos que la rubia era tu novia. – Habló el otro chico. _¿De qué se conocían?. –_ Nos conformamos con la castaña y la pelirroja. – Dijo sonriendo malévolamente en dirección a las aludidas.

Hermione arqueó una ceja con incredulidad. _¿Pero de que va este imbécil?. Preferiría aguantar a Malfoy._

Dicho y hecho.

La castaña sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cintura con posesividad y la apegaba a un pecho masculino. Uno que ella conocía _muy bien_.

-Si aprecias tu vida, no te acercaras ni un paso más a ninguna de ellas. – Habló con fuerza el rubio. Los chicos se quedaron paralizados al verlo. Draco se acercó, arrastrando a la castaña con él, hacia el chico que había hablado. Y masculló a un palmo de su cara. - O te largas y te llevas a tú amiguito, o te arranco la cabeza y me hago un llavero.

_Ginny tenía razón. Habló como Malfoy._

Los chicos no tardaron ni dos segundos en desaparecer. Draco sonrió satisfecho. Hermione le golpeó en el pecho con sus puños, pero él no pareció ni notarlo.

-¿A qué ha venido esa escena de _novio sobreprotector_?. – Preguntó intentando separarse del chico.

-Te ayudaba a deshacerte de imbéciles que no te merecen. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros sonriendo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior al mirar su boca. El recuerdo del beso que compartieron llenó todos sus pensamientos.

-¿Y si yo no quería ser ayudada?. – Era una vil mentira, pero no soportaba esa sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía el ex–Slytherin. Ni que le hiciera recordar _horribles_ recuerdos.

Hermione sintió como el rubio se tensaba y apretaba con más fuerza su agarre en su cintura. La chica hizo internamente su bailecito de la victoria. Había conseguido borrarle la sonrisa.

-Ya te dije que te enamorarías de mí, Granger. Y ese estúpido solo era un peón que tenía que eliminar. – Susurró en su oído.

La castaña sintió mariposas en su estómago.

_¿¡Por qué!. ¡Arg!. Malfoy la estaba volviendo estúpida._

-Pero bueno. ¡Búsquense un hotel!. – Dijo la voz de Blaise divertido. Haciendo reír a Theo y sus amigas.

La castaña se sonrojó por el comentario. Se separó como pudo del joven rubio para ver al moreno rodeando los hombros de su amiga. Suspiró.

_Debí haber supuesto que también estaría._

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?. – Preguntó la castaña mirando únicamente a Nott y Zabini.

-Hemos venido a recoger nuestros trajes para la boda de Zacharias. – Habló Theo, ahora, sonriendo mientras enseñaba sus bolsas. Todo rastro de enfado había desaparecido.

A Hermione solo le tomó un segundo sumar 2 + 2 y obtener como resultado a la más _perra traición_ que haya existido en el Mundo Mágico y _Muggle_. Esta había sido incluso más perra que cuando Ginny se alió con Blaise para incordiarla sobre el que le parecía el culo de Malfoy. Es que sinceramente, la castaña a esas altura se esperaba ya cualquier cosa de la pelirroja, ¿pero de Luna?.

Ginny y Luna habían insistido hasta el cansancio en que debía ir a la boda. La castaña en un principio iba acudir, pero después de su fracaso con Ron, cambio de parecer. No quería tener que verlo. Era 100% seguro que él estaría allí. Pero las chicas se pusieron _tan_ pesadas. Utilizando su artillería pesada, como el chantaje emocional, y cosas así. Al final acepto ir.

Y mira cual era la verdadera razón por la que quería que no faltara.

_Traidora_.

La castaña envió una mirada envenenada a la chica. Y la aludida simplemente agachó la cabeza. No hicieron falta las palabras. La rubia acababa de autoproclamarse con ese gesto, _culpable_.

Esa palabra la tenía grabada a fuego en la frente.

La castaña apretó los puños.

-¡Tú lo sabias, y no nos dijiste nada!. ¡Ni a Ginny, ni a mí!. – Le recriminó Hermione. La aludida se apegó aún más al cuerpo de su novio, que la recibió gustoso en sus brazos, y la miró con el remordimiento en sus enormes ojos.

_Esta vez no caería ante esa mirada._ Se juró la chica.

-Yo también lo sabía. – Comentó la pelirroja sonriendo divertida.

Doble traición. 2x1 como en el supermercado. Con amigas como ellas, ¿quién necesita enemigos?.

Hermione necesitaba matar a alguien. Liberar tensiones.

_Draco podría ayudarte a liberar tensiones_. Sacudió su cabeza para borrar semejantes pensamientos. Hasta su subconsciente se había aliado con las chicas en su contra.

Hermione compuso su rostro en una agradable armonía.

-Oh, genial. – Comenzó hablar mirando a sus '_amigas_'. - Creo que las dos van a regalarme un par de hermosos tacones y un bolso a juego con el vestido que me hicieron comprar. – Comentó sonriendo triunfante cuando vio como las chicas la miraban indignadas. – Es el precio que tenéis que pagar por contar _verdades a medias._ - Dijo con suficiencia mirando a la pelirroja tras sus últimas palabras.

_La venganza se sirve fría._

Después de una tremenda discusión, las chicas accedieron a comprárselo. Los chicos, que hasta el momento se habían mantenido como meros espectadores, decidieron acompañarlas ya que habían acabado con sus compras y no pensaban dejar que ningún depravado se les acercara. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que nadie podría ser más depravados que ellos, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

-Nos queda una tienda más, y podremos irnos. – Comentó Ginny sonriendo pícara.

Esa sonrisa no le gustó nada ni a Hermione, ni a Luna. La pelirroja planeaba algo. _Algo_, en lo que probablemente estarían involucradas ellas.

La pelirroja comenzó andar y los otros cinco se dejaron guiar. Cuando Ginny paró frente a una tienda, todos reaccionaron de forma distinta. Blaise se relamía los labios de satisfacción, parecía un niño en una tienda de juguete. Draco miraba divertido los escaparates y se imaginaba a Hermione con algunos conjuntos. Theo tenía la mandíbula desencajada. Luna y Hermione parecían dos tomates maduros.

Se habían parado frente a una tienda de lencería femenina. De las más caras y provocativas del centro comercial.

-¿A qué esperan?. ¡Vamos!. – Gritó la chica riendo. El primero en seguirle fue Blaise.

_¿Quién si no?. Estaba deseándolo._

* * *

Ginny estaba mirando unos conjuntos para Luna y ella, mientras la rubia y Hermione la esperaban junto a los probadores. Al fondo de la tienda. Desde la posición en la que se encontraba podía percatarse con facilidad si alguna de las chicas intentaba escapar.

-Nos pasamos toda la vida comprando ropa sin saber que los mejores momentos se pasan sin ella. – Comentó para ella misma sosteniendo entres sus manos un tango de seda rojo.

Blaise se acercó a la chica haciendo que está pegara un salto cuando le tocó la cintura, y le susurró en la oreja.

-¿Qué tal si nos metemos en un probador y comprobados tu teoría?. –Dijo con tono seductor mordiendo su lóbulo.

La pelirroja sintió una oleada de placer en su bajo vientre. El corazón se le había acelerado. Pero no le daría al moreno lo que quería. Por lo menos _no aún_.

-¿Qué tal si te vas lenta y calmadamente a la mierda?. – Respondió en el mismo tono.

-_Pequeña Weasley,_ no hay manera de ser un caballero contigo. – Bufó el chico mirándole de brazos cruzados.

Ginny arqueó una ceja.

-Creo que tu concepto de ser un _caballero_ no es el mismo que el mío.

-Eres cruel conmigo. – Comentó haciendo un tierno puchero que hizo sonreír a la chica.

-No te sientas especial, Zabini. Soy cruel con todo el mundo. – Sonrió malévola.

El moreno se acercó a ella y dejó su rostro a escasos centímetros de la cara de la chica. Su penetrante mirada oscura tenía atrapada la azul de la chica. Ginny sintió un nerviosismo poco habitual en ella.

_¿Desde cuándo le perturbaba tanto la cercanía de un hombre?._

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?. – Preguntó sin apenas separar los labios.

-¿Qué cosa?. –Respondió Blaise divertido por la situación. Por una vez él llevaba el control de la conversación. Y le encantaba.

-Mirarme de esa forma. – Confesó la chica.

-¿Te está excitando?. – Preguntó sin tapujos haciendo que la pelirroja sintiera una sacudida en su bajo vientre al sentir la mano del moreno rozar su pecho izquierdo.

-Tal vez. – Dijo antes de separarse bruscamente del chico e ir a los probadores.

Blaise sonrió satisfecho.

_La tengo loca._

* * *

-Mi amiga necesita un sujetador para que sus tetas digan '¡_hola!'_. – Tras las palabras de la pelirroja, y la imagen de una abochornada Hermione, la dependienta miró los pechos de la castaña.

-¿No están diciendo '¡_hola!'_, ahora?. – Preguntó la chica colorada.

-Están diciendo un hola formal, un '_Buenos días'_. – Comentó la pelirroja como si fuera una experta en pechos. – Necesitamos algo que los realce para el vestido que te compramos.

-_Compré_. – Corrigió Hermione fríamente.

-Como sea. – Dijo quitándole importancia con la mano.

La chica se enzarzó en una conversación con la mujer sobre qué tipo de sujetador debía traerles. La castaña solo pudo dar gracias de que solo estuvieran allí ellas dos y Luna. Los chicos se encontraban sentados en los sofás que había frente a los probadores.

La mujer tardó menos de diez minutos en aparecer con una pila de sujetadores. Se los tendió a la castaña y la pelirroja hizo entrar a la chica en los probadores. Ella y la rubia ingresaron detrás de ella.

-¿Se meten las tres juntas?. – Preguntó Theo sin aliento.

-Estarán tocándose las unas a las otras. Quitándose la ropa. Estoy tentado de acercarme a echar un vistazo. – Fantaseó Zabini.

-Te recuerdo que mi novia es una de las chicas que está en ese probador, Blaise. Para de fantasear si no quieres que te reviente a patadas los huevos. – Dijo un Theo malhumorado.

-Desde que sales con Lovegood estás muy agresivo. – Comentó el moreno con diversión.

-Cállate Blaise. – Ordenó el rubio.

Las chicas se probaron varios conjuntos. Cuando decidieron con cual quedarse, Ginny les hizo ponerselos debajo de la ropa y salir del probado. Tenía un plan.

Una vez fuera, y ante la atenta mirada de los chicos, se acercaron a ellos para poder mirarse en el espejo que estaba sobre sus cabezas. Fue Ginny quien comenzó la _travesura_.

-Hey, Malfoy. ¿Crees que el sujetador que está utilizando Hermione le realza los pechos?. – Preguntó Ginny con un dedo en la barbilla, dudosa.

Hermione se puso violentamente colorada. Y le envió una mirada a la pelirroja que decía claramente _'¿qué mierda estas haciendo?_'.

-Dicen '¡_hola!'_ con mayúsculas, Granger. _Me gusta_. – Comentó con una sonrisa perversa el rubio.

_¿Cómo mierda sabia él sobre los '¡holas!'?._

Hermione se sonrojó aún más. Ginny sonrió encantada. Se acercó sin vacilar a la castaña, y con sus dos manos, acaparó los pechos de la chica y los movió un poco. Escuchó un fuerte carraspeó, y no tuvo que mirar a los chicos para saber que provenía del rubio.

Hermione sintió una extraña satisfacción interior.

-Deberías ver si las tienes bien sujetas. - Le dijo Ginny.

Y a los chicos les pilló totalmente desprevenido lo que ocurrió después.

Justo delante de ellos, la pelirroja obligó a Hermione a saltar haciendo que sus pechos se movieran con ella de arriba a abajo. Una y otra vez. Arriba, y abajo. Arriba, y abajo. Arriba, y abajo.

A Draco se le secó la boca. Se estaba mareando de seguir con la mirada el movimiento.

_¿Intenta matarme?. Sí, es eso. Intenta matarme._

El rubio observó a Theo desviar la mirada avergonzado, y a Blaise con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos desorbitados. Sin poder evitarlo le golpeó con fuerza haciendo que este siseara de dolor y susurró amenazante.

-Deja de mirárselas.

El moreno frunció el ceño, para luego sonreír con malicia.

-¿Celoso de que otros disfruten de las vistas?.

-Cállate y no la mires, imbécil. –Masculló.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y piernas para ocultar la erección bastante evidente. Y disfrutó del espectáculo. Luego en casa se encargaría del pequeño problemilla.

Hermione estaba bastante avergonzada por la situación, pero no pudo evitar la satisfacción al ver la reacción del rubio. Se sentía poderosa.

-Creo que están bien. - Dijo mirándose las tetas.

_Están espectaculares._ Concordó los pensamientos de Draco.

Hermione sintió la insistente mirada del rubio sobre ella y no pudo evitar colocar sus manos sobre sus pechos y masajearlos, levantarlos, dejarlos caer y a apretujarlas juntas. Prácticamente se estaba magreando delante de él.

-Haber, déjame probar a mí. - Dijo Luna acercándose a Hermione y apretujando con sus manos los pechos de la castaña.

Draco tragó en seco. Definitivamente querían matarle. Escuchó un jadeó proveniente de su derecha y vio a Theo con la mirada perdida.

_Supongo que tampoco debe de ser fácil ver a tu novia magrear a su amiga. _

Observó que Theo también mantenía las piernas cruzadas.

-A partir de hoy me proclamo amante de las compras. – Comentó Blaise con una estúpida y pervertida sonrisa.

El joven rubio le pegó una colleja.

-Te dije que no la miraras.

Las chicas seguían ajenas a la conversación que mantenían los chicos y comenzaron a magrearse entre ellas, corroborando que los sujetadores que habían elegidos eran perfectos. Los chicos estaban volviéndose literalmente locos con lo que veían. Les parecía tan surrealista la situación.

Blaise se sobó la parte golpeada con una mano.

-No era por Hermione. Aunque déjame decirte que tiene unas tetas geniales. La tuya también Theo – Se calló ante la mirada asesina del rubio y el ojiazul. – Me he vuelto loco al ver como Ginny las tocaba. Estoy deseando _enterrarme_ en ella. – Confesó sin vergüenza. - ¡La última vez que estuve dentro de una mujer fue cuando visité la estatua de la Libertad!.

Theo y Draco se carcajearon tras sus palabras.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí, ¡espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! :D

Esta Ginny está loca, y que decir de mi querido Blaise! (Grrr), aquí hemos visto más interacción entre ellos, y un poco de más participación por parte de Theo y Luna. Y no me olvido de Draco y Hermione, ellos son la estrella de esta trama :3

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos review, ¡hemos llegado a 104! :O , y que decir de sus favoritos y alertas, ¡que feliz soy de que les guste lo que escribo! . ¡No sé cómo agradecérselo!.

Si han disfrutado de la lectura déjenme un review, son gratis y me hacen muy feliz :)

Las invito a leer mis dos nuevos oneshot_** 'Juegas sucio, Malfoy' **_y _**'Quiero no hacer planes contigo'**_, espero que los lean y me den su opinión, ¡amo leer sus opiniones!

Nos leemos pronto.

Eishel.


	5. Cinco

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos ;) .

**Summary: **_Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, con matrícula de honor en mojar las bragas de la población femenina. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger_**.**

* * *

**La chica del pañuelo verde  
**

**Capítulo cinco:**

Conversations.

"_Yo no me masturbo, me hago el amor"_

**.**

Estaba completamente caliente y excitado.

Se acarició lánguidamente su erección, y con su otra mano, tomó con delicadeza sus huevos y empezó a juguetear con ellos entre sus dedos.

Imaginaba que quien le acariciaba eran las manos de la castaña. Deseó que fuera ella la que lo masturbara. Solo de pensar en tener sus pequeñas manos, su boca, o esos pechos que lo habían vuelto loco sobre su miembro, sentía la necesidad de aumentar el roce.

Agarró con firmeza, pero con delicadeza, su miembro erecto y comenzó a bombear de arriba abajo. Acto, que inconscientemente le recordó a Hermione saltando y sus pechos moviéndose sincronizados.

Su pene se puso aún más rígido.

Los músculos de su brazo derecho se contraían y se relajaban a un ritmo regular, rápido y preciso.

Los recuerdos de esa tarde se recreaban una y otra vez en los pensamientos del chico.

Draco cerró los ojos, y después de dos estocadas más, se dejó invadir por el orgasmo.

-Maldita Granger. – Susurró jadeante.

* * *

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse sacó a Hermione de su momento de concentración. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con Ginny y Luna. No se sorprendido de verlas allí. Ya era habitual.

-Ojala tuviera por las noches el sueño que tengo por las mañanas. – Dijo Ginny como saludo entrando al despacho de Hermione, seguida por Luna, y dejándose caer en una de las sillas.

La castaña las miraba con el ceño fruncido desde su lugar. Ginny bufó molesta.

-No estarás todavía mosqueada por lo de Malfoy, ¿verdad?. – Preguntó mirándola con fastidio.

Hermione acentuó aún más su ceño. Luna pensó que como siguiera haciéndolo, dentro de poco tendría uni-ceja.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. Sé que lo hicisteis a propósito. – Comentó indignada la castaña.

-Lo hicimos por tu bien. – Argumentó Luna dulcemente como si fuera una madre hablándole a su hija tras un berrinche.

Una encerrona con Draco Malfoy en Las Vegas no era bueno para su salud mental y física. _¡Por Merlín!._ Día a día luchaba consigo misma para no pensar en él o tirarse a bocajarro a sus brazos.

_¿Cómo pudieron pensar que esto sería una buena idea?._

-Sí, claro. – Les dijo con una falsa sonrisa cruzándose de brazos y echándose hacia atrás en su silla. – Gracias por cuidar de mí. ¿Por qué no me metéis un dedo en el ojo cuando queráis _divertirme_?. – Preguntó irónica.

-Podríamos hacerlo si es lo que quieres. – Respondió Ginny sonriendo con prepotencia.

Hermione la miró mal. Luna intentó poner paz entre las chicas que parecían batirse en duelo con las miradas, pero calló abruptamente tras las palabras de Hermione.

-No iré a la boda. – Sentenció.

Luna abrió los ojos en desmesura.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!. – Gritó.

-Sí que puedo. – Respondió sin vacilar.

-No me hagas volver a chantajearte _Mione._ – Advirtió la pelirroja.

Hermione le alzó una ceja.

-Supuestamente las _mejores amigas_ no chantajean a sus _mejores amigas_. –La atacó la castaña con tono de marisabidilla.

-En realidad sí lo hacen, por eso somos _mejores amigas_. —Contraatacó sonriente la chica.

_¡Maldita Ginny!._

-Eres sin duda la peor mejor amiga en la historia de las mejores amistades. – Masculló enfadada. – Eso también va por ti, Luna. – Dijo señalando a la rubia con un dedo.

Luna la miró sonriendo inocentemente. Hermione hizo una mueca en dirección a las chicas.

-Por favor. No me hagáis ir. ¡No podré soportar a Malfoy!. – Suplicó.

-Yo opino que hacéis una pareja bonita. – Comentó la rubia.

Hermione se sonrojó, e intento ignorar el comentario de Luna.

-Me estoy empezando a plantear la posibilidad de que sea una maltratadora después de todas las bofetadas mentales que me he dado por pensar más de lo sanamente recomendable en Malfoy. ¿Es que no lo entendéis?. ¡Estoy obsesionada!. – Dijo con desesperación la castaña. – Si tuviera un tumor, ¡lo llamaría Draco Malfoy!.

Por alguna extraña y retorcida razón Ginny disfrutaba del sufrimiento de su amiga.

-Solo intentamos adelantar lo inevitable. – Dijo Ginny. – Ahorrarte tiempo. Alargarlo te hace mal.

-¿Qué es lo inevitable?. – Preguntó contrariada la castaña.

-Tú y _Mister Pene Mágico_ follando como conejos. – Soltó sonriendo abiertamente la pelirroja. – La oportunidad perfecta es en La Vegas.

La castaña tenía su rostro tan rojo como el pelo de Ginny.

-¿Y tú con Zabini?. Te he visto muy amiga con él. – La atacó la chica.

-También hacéis una bonita pareja. – Comentó la rubia.

-Lo de Blaise es distinto. – Aclaró la pelirroja sintiéndose incomoda de repente.

-¿Ah, sí?. – El tono de Hermione fue sarcástico.

-Sí. Lo mío con él es un juego. Es simple. Yo le pongo caliente y él a mí. _Punto._ – Resolvió Ginny. – Tú estás en estado de negación. Yo en cambio, no niego que pueda llegar a follar con Blaise.

Hermione hizo una mueca fastidiada.

Ginny se levantó de su asiento y cogió entre sus manos una especie de cartulina rectangular, de la cual, Hermione no se había percatado en un principio.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?. –Preguntó presa de la curiosidad.

-Se acerca el cumpleaños de mi jefe, y tengo el regalo perfecto. – Dijo sonriendo y girando la placa rectangular para que la castaña y la rubia pudieran leer lo escrito.

'_Por favor, no cabreen al jefe. El jefe se cabrea solo'_

* * *

Esa misma mañana en el Departamento de Misterios, los chicos también recordaban lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.

-Esta noche he tenido sueños húmedos. – Susurró en tono confidente Theo.

-¿Por qué susurras?. Estamos solos en el despacho de Draco. – Comentó el moreno.

-¡Yo nunca he tenido ese tipo de _sueños_!. – Gritó histérico. – No me sacaba de la cabeza a mi Luna magreando a sus amigas, y ella siendo magreada.

-Tampoco necesitabas gritar. – Masculló Draco agitando un dedo en el interior de su oído derecho. Sentía un pitido.

-Podías haber liberado tensiones con ella. – Dijo en tono sugerente Blaise.

-Luna y yo aún no hemos dado ese paso. – Confesó el ojiazul un poco sonrojado.

Blaise y Draco tenían sus mandíbulas por los suelos.

-No puedes hablar en serio. – Habló el rubio.

-Yo respeto a Luna. Cuando tenga que ser, será. No tengo prisa. – Argumentó satisfecho el chico.

-Mi pecho se hincha de orgullo por ti. – Habló irónico Draco llevándose una mano al corazón y mirándolo con una falsa sonrisa dulce.

Theo lo perforó con sus calculadores ojos.

-Ayer si parecías tener prisa. – Añadió Blaise pícaro.

El chico fulminó también a éste con la mirada.

-No era el único con un serio problema entre las piernas. – Apuntó entre dientes.

El moreno sonrió divertido.

-Yo tuve que hacerme cargo de mi _gran_ problema nada más llegar a casa. – Confesó.

-¿Te masturbaste pensando en Weasley?. – Preguntó Theo horrorizado.

Draco no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior en su habitación. Como se tocó pensando en la castaña. Un escalofrió placentero recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Sacudió su cabeza para hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos. Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era una nueva erección. Los otros dos parecían ajenos a los lascivos pensamientos del rubio.

-Por la cara que pones me haces pensar que piensas que lo hice pensando en la comadreja. – Respondió el moreno con la misma cara de terror.

El rubio río mirando a sus amigos.

-Sabes perfectamente que me refiero a Ginny Weasley. – Habló con impaciencia el ojiazul.

-¿Preferirías que me masturbara pensando en ti?. – Preguntó lamiéndose los labios, juguetón.

-¡Eres un asqueroso perturbado, Blaise!. – Gritó con repugnancia el chico. - ¡Te prohíbo que pienses en mi de esa forma!.

-¿Cómo solucionaste tú entonces tu _problema_ anoche?. – Preguntó Draco alzándole una ceja.

-Con una dicha fría. – Respondió. -Masturbarse día y noche es para enfermos como él. – Comentó señalando con un dedo al moreno.

-No te metas con la masturbación. Es hacer el amor con alguien a quien yo quiero. - Dijo indignado.

-No tienes remedio, Blaise. – Dijo Theo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Masturbarse está bien, pero follando se conoce gente. – Agregó Draco sonriendo. – Y yo quiero conocer _íntimamente_ a Granger.

El moreno comenzó a reírse escandalosamente. Y a Theo también se le escapo uno sonrisilla.

-Y ahora, lárguense. – Ordenó el rubio. – Estoy empezando a pensar que Granger tiene razón. Aquí nadie trabaja. Y me lo esperaba de Blaise, porque es un flojo. ¿Pero de ti, Theo?. De ti, no.

-La flojera ni se crea ni se destruye, solo se transmite. – Habló con sabiduría Blaise rodeando los hombros de Theo amistosamente.

Draco rodó los ojos.

* * *

-¿Pensando en mí, Granger?.

Hermione pegó un salto en su sitio al sentir el aliento del joven rubio en su oído.

_¿Cómo se había acercado tanto sin ella notarlo?. ¡Maldita serpiente!._

-Ahora no solo me acosas en el Ministerio y en centro comerciales, sino que también lo haces en la calle. – Comentó la castaña girándose para encarar al rubio.

La castaña ignoró la sensación de incomodidad que había invadido su cuerpo al notar la cercanía del rostro del chico. Ese molesto nudo en el estómago que sentía cada vez que Draco Malfoy le lanzaba una de sus miradas indescifrables o le susurraba al oído como hacía unos minutos. En lugar de eso, se concentré en mantener el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Hermione se encontraba en un parque cercano a su apartamento. Curiosamente, cerca de donde tuvo su primer encuentro con el rubio. Pensó que ya que hacia tan buen tiempo, podría pasar allí su tarde del viernes leyendo un libro tranquilamente. Pero no. Tenía que aparecer _Mister Pene Mágico_.

_Como si no tuviera suficiente con tener que soportarlo ese fin de semana en Las Vegas._

-¿Está libre éste asiento?. – Preguntó con falsa educación el rubio señalando el hueco vacío que había junto a Hermione en el banco que estaba ocupando.

Era obvio que estaba allí sola. Draco solo quería molestarla.

-Sí, y si te sientas, también éste. – Respondió la chica señalando su propio asiento.

El rubio la ignoró, y se sentó junto a ella. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, y miró divertido a la joven. Hermione que después de su contestación había vuelto la vista a su libro, miró de soslayo a Draco para comprobar que estaba haciendo. Cuando vio que sonreía en su dirección. Bufó exasperada, y cerró el libro con un golpe seco. El chico comenzó a reír.

_Odio cuando me mira, sonríe y se ríe sin ninguna explicación.__ ¡Me exaspera!._

-Sigo sin entender que no te gusta de mí. – Comentó prepotente el rubio. – Soy perfecto.

La castaña rodó los ojos. Pero no fue capaz de contradecirlo. Y eso, no se le escapó al chico.

-Si me sigues hablando, te voy a tener que cobrar el minuto. – Dijo la joven mirándole seriamente.

-Soy rico, Granger. ¿Crees que esa amenaza me asusta?. – Habló divertido.

_Estúpido engreído insoportable. ¡Arg!._

Hermione sabía que no se libraría de él fácilmente, y que tampoco la dejaría leer. Por lo que se cruzó de brazos, y se quedó admirando el paisaje. Le haría el vacío. Hasta que se cansara y se marchara. No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando Draco volvió hablar.

-Debes estar cansada. – Susurró de nuevo, cerca de su oreja, de forma casual.

La chica sintió un cosquilleo en esa zona.

-¿Por qué?. – Preguntó sin poder resistirlo.

_¿No ibas hacerle el vacío?. Estúpida._

-Después de todo lo que hicimos en mi sueño anoche. – La voz del rubio sonó terriblemente atrayente.

Los pómulos de la castaña se colorearon furiosamente. Alzó las cejas en su dirección, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Aunque, la verdad, a esas alturas no sabía de qué se sorprendía.

El chico se encontraba a un palmo de su cara. Sonriendo seductor. La chica intentó desviar su rostro de nuevo al frente, pero él la inmovilizó por la barbilla con sus dedos.

Hermione tragó en seco.

-¿Quieres que te cuento lo que hicimos?. ¿Quieres saber cómo me suplicabas por más?. ¿Cómo te desnudaba?. – Preguntó tentador.

El chico, con su mano libre, comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa que vestía Hermione. La chica se tensó. No solo por lo que estaba pasando, sino porque estaban en un sitio público. Solo llegó a enseñar el inicio de sus pechos.

-Basta de juegos, Malfoy. – Dijo apartando la mano del chico de su ropa y deshaciéndose de la que estaba en su barbilla. Apresuradamente se abotonó de nuevo la camisa. – Y no te permito que fantasees conmigo. – Dijo sonrojándose aún más.

-Es mi imaginación, y te desnudo si quiero. – Respondió Draco mirando sus pechos - ahora cubiertos- mientras mordía su labio inferior. - Si me dejaras _complacerte_, no te arrepentirías. – Susurró confidencial.

-¿Tan seguro estas de que no me decepcionaría?. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los chicos como tú. – Comentó la chica misteriosa.

-Sorpréndeme. – La animó el chico.

-Soy rubio, alto, ojos claros, complexión fuerte, hablo seis idiomas, y además, tengo mucho dinero. Posdata: me mide 23 centímetros.

Hermione sonrió divertida al ver la cara indescifrable que se le había quedado al chico. Lo había dicho para hacerlo rabiar. Ella sabía que Draco estaba maravillosamente dotado. Pero fueron solo unos segundos, porque una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro dejando desconcertada a la joven.

_¿Le insinuó que la tiene corta, y él me sonríe?._

Draco agarró con firmeza, pero sin hacerle daño, las manos a la castaña y las colocó sin vacilar sobre su hinchado miembro. Era estar junto a la chica, y se excitaba.

Hermione abrió en desmesura sus ojos al notar el creciente abultamiento entre sus manos. Ni si quiera podía abarcarlo todo. Draco se acercó a ella y murmuró cerca de sus labios.

-Y hablo diez idiomas. – Sonrió socarrón. – Además, soy el dios del sexo, pero no lo vayas diciendo por ahí, no me gusta presumir.

_Gilipollas presumido._

La castaña rápidamente alejó sus manos del chico, y comprobó con horror, que una pareja con un niño los miraba con desaprobación. La madre tiraba de su pequeño hijo, el cual tenía los ojos tapados por una de las manos del padre. Por lo que se ve, había estado mirando la _interesante_ escena que habían dado los dos jóvenes.

Era _tan_ incómoda la situación con Draco.

La castaña acababa de darse cuenta, de que él era muchos «tan».

_Tan_ insoportable. _Tan_ engreído. _Tan_ orgulloso. _Tan_ acosador. _Tan_ pervertido. _Tan_ provocador. _Tan_ posesivo. _Tan_ manipulador._ Tan_ narcisista. _Tan_ caprichoso. _Tan_ excitante. _Tan_ seductor. _Tan_ guapo. _Tan_ atractivo. _Tan_ inteligente. Y _tan_ malditamente atrayente. Tan… Tan… ¡Ah!. Tan _Draco Malfoy_.

Hermione se fijó en que el joven había sacado una carta de un bolsillo, y curiosamente, ésta estaba cerrada con un sello de correos _muggle_ – algo extraño ya que ese no era su uso -, no con lacre como se esperaría de cualquier mago.

-¿Por qué tiene un sello?. – Preguntó curiosa.

Draco le miró divertido.

-Blaise es filatélico, se pone cachondo lamiendo el trasero de un sello de correos. – Contesto risueño. – Me pidió que la llevara al Ministerio, no tiene lechuza. Venía de su casa cuando te encontré.

La castaña comenzó a reír. Y Draco se quedó helado. Hermione notó la penetrante mirada del chico sobre ella y le miró sonriente cuando consiguió dejar de reír.

-¿Qué ocurre?. – Preguntó secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-Nunca habías reído antes.

-Sí, sí que lo he hecho. – Respondió aún contenta, pero sin entenderle.

-No conmigo. –Contesto el chico.

Hermione cambio su semblante rápidamente a uno más serio y carraspeó incomoda. Draco se maldijo por hablar. Pasaron varios minutos cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Draco volvió a romperlo.

-¿Iras mañana a Las Vegas?.

-Las chicas no me dieron opción. – Respondió resignada.

La mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el rubio decía claramente '_sabía que irias'_.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?. – Dijo irritada.

-¿Así cómo? —Preguntó Draco, recostándose sobre la banca, que crujió bajo su peso.

-Como si desde el principio supieras que iba a ir.

La castaña casi pudo adivinar su respuesta antes de que sus labios la pronunciaran.

-Nunca lo dudé. —Aseguró con la prepotencia que le caracterizaba.

_Cretino_.

Draco se levantó de la banca ante la atenta mirada de Hermione. Antes de marcharse, acercó su rostro al de la castaña y le susurró.

-Pienso volver a besarte. Vete mentalizando.

Acto seguido, se fue.

Hermione se quedó con la respiración acelerada y con el estómago abarrotado de mariposas tras las palabras del rubio. La chica supo en ese momento con certeza, que todos los intentos por olvidarse del chico eran inútiles. No conseguiría sacarse al rubio de la cabeza _jamás_.

Definitivamente, si tuviera un tumor lo llamaría Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? :)

En el próximo capítulo ya estarán en Las Vegas. ¿Qué pasará? :P

¡146 reviews! :O ¡ESTOY TAN CONTENTA!.

Me encanta saber que les gusta lo que escribo. Muchas gracias por dejarme su opinión, y bienvenidas a todas aquellas nuevas lectoras :D no he podido responder a todos los reviews por que andaba con poco tiempo libre, y el que tenía lo dedicaba a escribir para subir el capítulo cuando antes ¡ PERDÓNENME! xD , y sin más, tengo que dejaros porque me están esperando los apuntes de física, ¡mañana tengo examen! :(

¡El próximo viernes 18 de mayo es mi cumpleaños!, intentare actualizar :3

Si les ha gustado la lectura, déjenme un review, son gratis y me hacen feliz :) 

Nos leemos.

Eishel.


End file.
